mi nueva vida
by nanathetime
Summary: naruto es nuevo en el instituto y conoce muchas personas... entre esas sasuke... y se desata una entretenida aventura entre estos dos surgiendo muchos sentimientos...
1. Chapter 1

Mi nueva vida

Mi nueva vida

Hijo te va a encantar konoha… es un lugar pacifico y muy bonito… tiene una vista hermosa y además sientes como la vitamina C entra por tu cuerpo - decía una pelirroja animando a su hijo que al parecer tenía cara de matar a todo el mundo…

O que bueno madre que te emocione tanto estar aquí… - decía un rubio fastidiado por la situación….- ya vamos a llegar al instituto…

Hijo.. podrías mostrar más animo… sabes que esta mudanza fue más por ti que por nosotros deberías de estar feliz y aprovechar el ultimo año…

Lo sé madre pero sabes lo mal que me coloca cambiarme de instituto y mas el ultimo año cuando ya tengo mi vida armada….- decía el rubio

Y desarmada en menos de 24 horas y no exactamente por qué viajamos… naruto hijo no te preocupes aquí puedes conocer persona nuevas y tratar de olvidar un poco y quien sabe tal vez conocer a alguien nuevo. – dijo la pelirroja

No prometo nada.

Estuvieron callados por varios minutos hasta que llegaron al instituto de konoha

Pórtate bien naruto no te hagas expulsar a la primera si – decía kushina mirando seria a naruto.

No madre tranquila intentare de "conocer nuevas personas" – dijo este mostrando la sonrisa radiante- adiós madre

Cuídate …

Naruto se bajo del carro y saludo a su madre hasta que esta desapareció en la esquina…

(Ultimo año… nuevo instituto perfecto… tal vez mi madre tenga razón aquí tengo la oportunidad de conocer cosas nuevas…no razón nada lo único que sé es que no me volverá a pasar) y con este pensamiento y la cara más sexy del mundo ingreso al lugar.

Lo miraban extraño, con odio, y con lujuria…. Si todo el mundo lo miraba… y este solo sonreía de medio lado ingreso al salón que le correspondía… (Que suerte he tenido… soy el primero ósea que no hay ojos sobre mi) se sentó en el último puesto y fue observando como todos entraban… en solo cuestión de seg saco sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música…. Mientras veía por la ventana a los estudiantes del instituto.

El salón poco a poco se fue llenando… y este solo hacia caso omiso a cualquier mirada que le dieran… hasta que dentro el profesor y este apago el mp4.

Bien alumnos antes de empezar quiero que conozcan a su nuevo compañero… por favor pasa adelante… - dijo amablemente un castaño… - mucho gusto soy el profesor de matemáticas iruka tu nombre cual es?

(Mierda mierda mierda por que esto solo me pasa a mi) se levanto y paso al frente.

Naruto uzumaki tengo 20 años y vengo de new york… algo más?- dijo cortante y listo para sentarse otra vez

Pues si los estudiantes desean preguntar algo adelante… - dijo iruka deteniendo su andar

Me parece bien si van a preguntar pregunten si no digan y no pierdo el tiempo aquí parado quieren- dijo naruto enfrente de ellos

Y digo allá en new york todos los tipos son idiotas como tu- dijo una mujer de pelo rosado y ojos verdes….

Naruto la mira con asco y le responde muy amablemente

Claro que no son idiotas… yo no lo soy…por qué no sería tan idiota de meterme con algo tan asqueroso como voz.

Todo el salón estaba atónico ante la respuesta de este y se empezaron a reír de la peli rosa…

Ya veo sabes tienes razón aquí en el instituto nadie le copia a sakura pues es una regalada…..mucho gusto mi nombre es kiba y ya me caes bien- dijo feliz un castaño con estilo perruno

Mucho gusto kiba… etto iruka ya me puedo sentar? – dijo naruto fastidiado a todos se les quito las ganas de preguntar pues no querían quedar en ridículo como sakura bueno tal vez no.

Y el bonito tiene novia…. ¿?- pregunto una ribia de ojos azules

No tener novia es realmente problemático y no me queda nada de tiempo para tener que compartirlo con una mujer…

Si señor asi se habla las mujeres son problemáticas- decía un muchacho con apariencia de estar muy cansado- no le preguntes bobadas al rubio ino que tu sabes que casi todos pensamos asi.

Ajam y por eso temari es tu novia… ya veo que todos piensan asi skikamaru- contesto ino.

Haa no tenes tiempo para estar con mujeres Y que tal con hombres? – pregunto otra vez sakura con su hermooso veneno

Sabes aunq sea yo se que muchas mujeres y por que no hombres quieren estar con migo pues mirame pelo de chicle soy bien parecido… en cambio tu… por lo que acabe de escuchar creo que no tienes posibilidades con nadie pues en tu cara se ve lo REGALADA que eres… deberías de amarrarte FRENTONA.

Y que te hace pensar que eres bien parecido haa? Cara de zorro- contesto esta es su defensa.

Esto – dijo naruto acercándose y besando a una joven de ojos cafés y el pelo recogido en dos rodetes… bajo la mirada de todo el salón… y ellos pasando saliva hasta que les falto el oxigeno…- valla no lo haces nada mal preciosa y ahora dime te gusto?.

Si me ha gustado rubio- dijo no solo porque le gusto el beso si no porque realmente el rubio está sacando de las casillas a la haruno.

Lo ves frentona

OK OK NARUTO PUEDES SENTARTE CREO QUE YA TE CONOCIMOS BIEN… AHORA SAQUEN SUS LIBRO Y VEMOAS EL TEMA…

Naruto se sentó muy contento por su victoria pues tal parece que la peli rosa ya le tenía rabia y el sin saber porque (estúpida)… y decidió poner cuidado al maestro.

Al otro lado del salón un peli negro miraba todo con mucho interés. Pues al parecer el rubio logro llamar su atención con esa manera humilde pero a la vez no dejarse de nadie. ( que interesante)

Las clases pasaron rápido… naruto se sento atrás y al lado de el se sento kiba.

Y eso que no has conocido la peliroja con gafas hoy no vino… pero si le caíste mal a sakura de seguro a ella tambn le caeras mal- dijo kiba

Pelirroja?- pregunto naruto

Si su nombre es Karin y es igual de pesada que sakura pues se creen las dueñas del instituto y que pueden tener a todos los hombres en sus manos pero veo que con voz la sacaron cara…- dijo kiba

La sacaron cara más bien la sacaron barata pues no me interesa las mujeres.

No? O.o….

Emm digo las mujeres como ellas- dijo naruto.

Ok oye en descanso te presentare los muchachos dale… - dijo kiba

Me parece bien dattebayo

Y sonó el timbre para el descanso… naruto y kiba salieron a la cafetería del instituto pero alguien les detuvo

Hey tu naruto- dijo sakura con mucho odio- creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo sabes hay algo que debes saber… nadie se resiste a mi y tu no seras a acepción entiendes así que no te hagas el difícil y ve a pasar un rato con migo.

Sabes sakura… creo que empezamos con el pie correcto. Y por favor no me mueves ningún estimulo amarrate quieres.- dijo naruto

Jajajajaja escuchaste sakura este también se te negó ya van 2 jajajajajaja lo ves todo se devuelve FEA- dijo kiba a lo que naruto frunció el seño- vamos naruto te presentare a los demás.

Ya van dos … -dijo naruto preguntándole a kiba. Mientras Iván a la cafetería

Pues veras sakura es una mujer muy desesperada y ella piensa que todos quieren estar con ella… sabes y hubo un tiempo en que era asi pues ella fea no es, solo que no se conformaba con nadie ella siempre quería mas y mas y el anterior año llego un nuevo estudiante su nombre es sasuke uchiha y como obviedad ella trato de seducirlo pero al uchiha nunca le llamo la atención ella… incluso nunca lo hemos visto con alguna mujer o novia pues a todas las ha rechazado de una manera muy respetable… y ella se juro que sasuke iva a ser de ella y hasta ahora no ha pasado… y a hora tu vienes y la rechazas sin contar que ahora sabemos qué clase de mujeres y nadie se le acerca ella solo anda con Karin y su combito de estúpidas- dijo este terminando.

Ya veo bueno supongo que lo mejor es tener distancia con ella.- dijo este

Si. Ahora ven y te presento dale.

Si

Al llegar a la cafeterita compraron lo que Iván a comer (( nana: hamburguesa )) y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban todos los amigos de kiba.

Hola kiba te habías perdido… - dijo ino al ver que aparecía con el rubio

Hola muchachos… bien naruto el que esta aya es shikamaru… es muy perezoso y todo le parece problemático- dijo señalando al muchacho- la que esta a su lado es temari es una buena amiga y sin contar que es novia de shikamaru

Naruto colocaba atención a todos para que nose le olvidaran los nombres.

El siguiente es neji… y la que esta al lado es la novia hinata, tenemos a tente ella esta soltera y creo que atinaste bien ahora en el salón, al lado esta ino y por ultimo sasuke uchiha .- culmino kiba y naruto se quedo viendo a sasuke con mucha curiosidad.

Mucho gusto jeejeje lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar esa escena en el salón pero lo mejor es sacar la basura temprano- dijo naruto muy alegre.

Si señor asi se habla naruto- dijo tenten muy feliz por como se expresaba naruto de sakura.

Naruto estaba muy feliz pues le fue fácil tener amigos… con todos hablo y se dio a conocer… pero con sasuke cambiaba una que otra palabra… pues el no sabia por que pero sentía mucho miedo y curiosidad.

Y porque te pasaste a estudiar fijo en el ultimo año digo no sería mas divertido pasar el ultimo año con compañeros de toda la vida?.- pregunto ino al ver que naruto les contaba pequeñas cosas de su vida.

Pues… emmm ( y ahora que digo) a mi padre le resulto un negocio con la empresa de una familia y al parecer van a hacer que el negocio familiar crezca mas… ( si bueno es la verdad la mitad digo no )

Vaya y que familia si se puede saber? – pregunto el uchiha.

No la verdad no se yo no estoy al tanto de eso pero de seguro lo sabre cuando termine este año pues supongo que mi hermano y yo empezaremos a dirigir la empresa- contesto este.

Ha ya veo espera TIENES HERMANOS ..- pregunto tenten emocionada.

Si la verdad si el es la fuente de que los negocios se vayan a fusionar… pues al parecer mi hermano y el descendiente de la familia se enamoraron y esto dio ideas muy buenas a los padres de cada uno ya que al parecer se conoce desde bastante .- contesto naruto

Y tu conoces a el amigo de tu padre?- pregunto sasuke otra vez.

No yo no he sacado el tiempo para conocer el negocio familiar ni sus amistades no se quienes son.- dijo naruto cortante.

ya veo pues …- y sonó el timbre que significa que el descanso culmino

vamos muchachos a la clase a y naruto siéntate con nosotros para que no estés solo dale- dijo tenten

gracias – contesto este

el día termino rápido… naruto consiguió nuevos amigos y por lo visto una enemiga… (( que esta estúpida no se rinde ))

sasuke deberías de salir un día con migo mira que no me has dado la oportunidad de conocerme o conocerte.- dijo sakura muy regalada. Y naruto coloco cuidado a la respuesta de sasuke

creo que por que te conozco no acepto salir con tigo… sakura deja de fastidiarme y piérdete- dijo sasuke con fastidio.

Pero sasu…- interrumpida.

Oye sasuke me podrías acompañar a la secretaria es que nose donde queda y tengo que firmar algunas cosas - dijo naruto

Hmp – dijo levantándose del asiento y dejando a la haruno sola echando humo.

Es increíble que seas tan dobe como para no saber donde queda la secretaria- contesto sasuke.

Pues si yo soy dobe tu seras un teme por no agradecerme que te quita a la loca de encima con la escusa de " nose donde queda la secretaria".- sasuke al oir esto sonrio.

Dobe…

Teme…

Y naruto sintió que el miedo se esfumo y empezó una amistad sincera con el uchiha.

( valla que hoy fue un dia interesante) pensaba el rubio esperando a que le recogiera la limosina que le envió su padre… cuando vio que esta llego sonrió al ver que su madre estaba adentro…

-ma que haces aquí?

- solo quería ver como había sido tu primer dia hijo la pasaste bien – dijo una amorosa kushina

- si madre me la pase bien el dia fue muy divertido y conoci personas nuevas tal y como querías – dijo naruto. Mientras suvia a la limosina

- me parece una buena noticia – dijo esta – y para que tu dia cierre con broche de oro adivina que hice de comida.

- *.*…. RAMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GRACIAS MAMI ERES LA MEJOR :3 *.*….

- de nada hijo- contesto esta

Y asi termino el dia … naruto comió ramen… con su familia

….Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

2. sorpresa ((nana: al final del capitulo ))

Amaneció y el sol daba con fuerza sobre la cara del rubio… que obviamente no fue difícil taparse la cara con la almohada… y seguir durmiendo. Pero a los 5 min sonó el despertador… que claramente estirar la manoooooooooooooooo y apagarlo fue sencillo... pero para la suerte del rubio el siguiente obstáculo no lo pudo evitar.

-Hermano podrías levantarte ya tienes que ir al estudiar… ha yo te llevare yo por qué mama tuvo que salir con papa pero te dejo muchos besos y abrazos- decía un rubio entrando a la pieza hablándole a un cuerpo que tenía el rostro tapado con una almohada- naruto levántate mierda ¡!- dijo volteándole el colchón y tirándolo al suelo…

- hay sha sha! Pero que… que te pasa deidara te has vuelto loco o que – dijo naruto sobándose la cabeza

- pues hermano.. te llamaba y no me colocabas cuidado y pues me sentí solo y me antoje de voltearte la cama ….- dijo con cara de perro abandonado…

- eso no e…. QUE HORA ES!?- dijo asustado

- para tu suerte tu hermano te levanto temprano y no te ha cogido la tarde… arréglate desayuna para llevarte al instituto… - dijo deidara.

- bueno.. ya bajo..- dijo naruto entrando

Ya todo terminado se dirigieron al instituto.

-y mi mama donde esta… ¿?- pregunta naruto a su hermano

- esta preparando una reunión con la familia de mi novio… y como que creo que de estas no te salvas hermano… mi madre quiere que vallas – dijo deidara chuzándole.

- y cuando es la "famosa reunión "- dijo este para saber cuanto tiempo tiene para la excelente escusa.

- la próxima semana.. sabes deberías de dejar de ser tan amargado hermano y darte la oportunidad no de estar con alguien sino de conocer al mas personas sii

- como sea después de todo faltan 5 dias para conocer a toda la familia de tu amado novio y es imposible que no tenga escusa para ese dia no talvez me enferme por comer tanto ramen- dijo este molestando a su hermano.

-naruto.. hermano quiero que estes hay para mi es muy importante ….i yo solo te aviso por que mama tenia planeado decírtelo ese mismo dia para que no tuvieras salida ni escusa que valga que dices ha ¿?

-que digo…. Que mejor me bajo del carro porque ya llegamos chao- dijo naruto saliendo del carro

- PIENSALO OTOTO- dijo este para después perderse en la esquina.

( deidara es muy tramposo claro utilizando psicología en mi … supongo que tendré que ir a la famosísima reunión que pereeeeeeeeeeeeezaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa)

- oe dobe que haces hay parado como idiota deberías de entrar pues ya sono el timbre.- dije sasuke apareciendo detrás de el

- haaa teme … me asustaste… - dijo naruto medio ido

- hey muchachos.. sasuke, naruto esta todo bien?- dijo tenten bajándose del carro de su padre.

- mejor que nunca solo que sasuke se dio cuenta de que soy irresistible – dice naruto dándole un codazo a sasuke

- claro que lo eres nadie resiste estar con voz menos de dos horas de seguro se vuelve loco- dijo sasuke sonriendo

- argg teme

- dobe.

Depues de que todos ya estaban en el salón… apareció alguien que narutoo no había visto antes.

- asi que tu eres naruto uzumaki?- dijo una pelirroja parándose alfrente de el haciéndose la sexy.- me llamo Karin dime que te aparecido el instituto… verdad que hay mujeres muy bellas.

-pues si soy naruto..y el instituto me pareció muy chévere.. y si hay mujeres muy bellas… como tenten, ino, hinata, temari, y unas que otras.

- ammm y su pongo que olvidaste nombrarme en tu lista no crees que soy muy bella?- dijo sentándose en las piernas de naruto.

- pero miren no mas ayer era la pelichicle. Y ahora la 4 ojos no no deberían de valorarse quieren.- dijo tenten

- tu cállate mocosa la cosa es con el rubio…- dijo Karin sonando "amable"

Naruto al observar esto sonrio de lado…- sabes una cosa Karin… apenas te conozco y siento lo mismo que sentí cuando conoci a sakura, y sincera lastima… deberías de quitarte de mis piernas quien sabe que me pegues algo pues por lo que veo tu rePUTAción es muy considerable… y no quiero tener enfermedades venerias tan joven.. asi que con tu permiso- y quito a kain de sus piernas- sabes tente… siento mucho frio estar aquí tan solo puedes venir y hacerme compañía .. – dijo cogiendo a tente y sentándola encima de el- emm algo mas Karin porque sino mueve tu cuerpo ggracias..- dijo asi culminando.

-vaya veo que te haces el difícil pero pues para tu información yo no soy como sakura… ella si que es regalada y ha estado con muchos hombres y yo solo con mi ex novio… ella si es una ofrecida y tu rubio no me mueves nada solo quería ser amable con voz el que me gusta es sasuke será mi próximo novio ok .- dijo esta demostrando que era diferente.

-vaya vaya pero que gran amiga eres cuando sakura se entere de cómo "su mejor amiga" habla de ella a las espaldas de seguro se van a querer mas… a y no gracias Karin no quiero ser tu novio por que no me mueves NADA. Y puedes apartarte de mi puesto…. – dijo sasuke para poder sentarse al lado del rubio.

- ves chiquita perdiste ahora piérdete- dijo tenten mirando con rabia a Karin.

- sabes sasuke es mio… por que aunque el no quiera yo tengo con que enamorarlo pero pobre de ti pues kiba nunca te va a dar ni la hora O CREES QUE NO SE TE NOTA… MUCHACHOS AQUÍ TENTEN ESTA COMP LETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE KIBA… PERO ESTE NI LA HORA LE DA …- dijo llendose y dejando a tenten casi en shok.. y mas por que kiba en ese mismo momento entro y escuho todo.

- tranquila tenten… eso solo lo hace para fastidiarte…- dijo su amiga ino para animarla- todo estará bien.

Por otra parte kiba estaba algo sorprendido pues este no se había dado cuenta.. y nunca se lo imagino.

-tenten estas bien no te sientas mal de seguro el tonto ese ni cuenta se había dado … ahora si es seguro que tienes que hablar con el – dijo temari apoyando a su amiga..

- que paso hace un momento por que ka rin dijo eso- pregunto kiba .

- nada tranquilo ella solo quería fastidiarnos y por lo que veo lo logro …- dijo naruto con esto- claro espero que esto se solucione hoy por que si el ambiente va a estar asi de tenso mejor me hago al otro lado..-. dijo naruto parándose y picándole el ojo a tenten para que aprovechara el momento.

- hey muchachos esperenos que ten tengo que contar algo de bomba ..- dijo ino levantándose y llendo tras de ellos.

Y asi todos se pararon y dejaron a tenten y a kiba solos. Para que discutieran el nuevo acontecimiento.

-es verdad tenten?- pregunto kiba

-no se de que hablas- dijo este mirando el suelo

- tenten es verdad que estas enamorada de mi por que no me lo dijiste antes ha?- dijo este hacercandose a ella

- por que no puedo creer que le creas a esas tontas – dijo tenten mirándolo

- yo quiero creer lo que dice tu corazón y si no lo dejas hablar yo hare que hable.- dijo acercándose mas a ella…

- y como lo haras…por que no….- y fue besada por kiba

Los muchachos en ese mismo instante hicieron una bulla-

Todos- OEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PERO QUE RAPIDO SE ARREGLO TODO MUCHACHOS!- y se pararon para felicitarlos

-no todo no se ha arreglado… solo falta algo muy importante..- dijo kiba cogiéndole la mano…- quieres ser mi novia…-

- si…SI ¡! – y lo beso…

Desde lejos Karin observaba la escena con odio… ( MADITOS) pensó ella mientras su "amiga se sentaba al lado..

-pasa algo Karin – dijo sakura sentándose al lado de ella

- no nada solo que la bestia se cuadro con la bella – dijo casi con odio

(( otras vez con los muchachos))

-vaya solo faltas tu ino cuando tendrás novio…- pregunto naruto

- pues no se cuando me aceptaras.. – dijo uno picándole el ojo

- jajajajajaja cuando quieras rubia linda jajajajaja no espera que problemático- dijo naruto.

Y asi paso el dia … ya en la salida… todos se estaba despidiendo… hasta que solo quedaron sasuke y naruto..

-sabes sasuke-teme deberíamos de jugar pley en mi casa de seguro te ganare *.*.- dijo este retándolo.

- mmm me parece interesante… cuando?- dijo naruto

- pues si quieres mañana después de que salgamos ya que salimos temprano tenemos mucho tiempo para ver quien es el mejor *.*…

- no para eso no se necesita tiempo ya sabesmos aquí que yo soy el mejor… - dijo poniendo pose de sex simbol

- amm pues eso dejo de pasar desde ayer teme pues veras que yo soy una competencia fuerte.- dijo este

- A SI PUES ESO LO VEREMOS MAÑANA JUGANDO PLEY .- dijo este acercandocele

- bien … si asi lo quieres matemosnos en el pley – dijo este acercandocele…

-bien

Estaban tan cerca tan cerca TAN CERCA que cualquier tropiezo los colocaría en una situación bastante complometedora (( nana: y para eso tenemos a nuestro compañero (x) "tropezándose " acciedentalmente. Con sasuke y….))

-si yo apoyo tu conclusión "como bogs esponja va a hacer fuego debajo del agua" xD y HAAA. Lo siento mucho….- dijo el estraño

(pero que ….)

-o.o…

-o.o...

Y los dos al mismo tiempo hicieron expresión de "que asco"… bueno eso demostraron pero en realidad cada uno sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo .

( ok que fue eso… esta claro que no me imcomodo en lo adsoluto pero porque? Acaso me gusta el dobe… y si el dobe me gusta acaso yo soy soy ¿ O:O…) pensaba sasuke

( mierda… se siente tan tan… NO NO puedo volver a hacer esto 2 veces simplemente no )

-mañana nos vemos teme.- dijo este suviendose al auto de su hermano… y deidara por su parte le pico el ojo a sasuke y este sonrio…

((nana: o.o.. aquí hay gato encerrado))

-chao dobe…

Y la noche se paso rápido he incluso el dia… pues para naruto no veía la hora de jugar con sasuke y demostrarle que el puede ser una buena competencia…. Y respecto a nuestro sasuke

( si eso es el dobe me gusta… si hubiera sido otra persona de seguro estaría en el hospital recibiendo buenos deseos .. pero con el dobe fue diferente entoncs después de todo si soy igual al retardado de mi hermano... y ya que el destino esta en mis manos… y por lo que me han contado… será difícil hacer que el dobe acepte lo que siente…)

Ya acabado el dia de clases para nuestros galanes….

-tu casa o teme… esta bien vamos a tu casa.. a jugar – dijo animado naruto …-pero tengo hambre …

- pues de camino compramos algo y ya solucionado- dijo sasuke- que quieres comer dobe

((nana:3.2.1))

-RAMENNNNNNNN!- dijo este con estrellitas en los ojos-*.*.

- bueno ramen será… por lo que veo es tu preferido si no no te brillarían los ojos pues…. Siempre mantienen apagados.- dijo sasuke intentando de co mprender a naruto

- apagados? Nono eso es por que no dormi bien si eso es :3- dijo naruto colocando su cara de felicidad..

-es fácil colocarse esa mascara pero naruto con migo no sirve… mejor vamos ya llego la limosina- dijo este

-bien

Al trayecto fue corto… no no tanto pues para naruto fue eterno sin contar la parada para comprar el ramen… al llegar ala "casa" masion uchiha.

Ya llevaban vario juegos sasuke tenia que admitir que naruto era muy bueno y estaban empatados

-lo ves teme soy un ganador *.*…- dijo este celebrando su triunfo.

( eso fue prácticamente trampa como me he dejado ganar del dobe y mas por que me distraje un momento viéndolo… injusto simplemente injusto)

-sasuke hermano donde estas… a hola naruto es tu nombre vaya tenia ganas de conocerte deidara no hace nada mas que hablar de ti – dijo itachi muy feliz

-deidara? Yo? Ganas? Hablar de mi? – decía naruto

- si claro que acaso deidara no te ha mostrado fotos mias… ha mira hermano el es naturo mi cuñado…- dijo animadamente el – esperame un momento.. ustedes se conoces.

- si vamos al mismo instituto hermano jejeje – decía sasuke con cara de " hermano arruinaste mis planes"

- ok OK ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE PASA ¿?- decía naruto… con cara de WDF?

- pues mi hermano y tu hermano se van a casar : D- decía sasuke con voz de sorpresa!

- sasuke tu lo sabias ¿?- pregunto naruto con cara de WDF

- ok yo sobro nos vemos chao HAA hermano donde esta mi portátil?- dijo itachi

- en mi cuarto ha y GRACIAS hermano- dijo sasuke

Cuando itachi se fue.. reino el silencio hasta que sasuke hablo

-lo dude por tu nombre y lo confirme cuando dijiste negocio familiar.- dijo sasuke

- y por que no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo naruto

- porque emmm no se naruto no quería que me vieras como " ok te tengo que conocer por que no me quiero llevar mal con la familia de mi cuñado" u.u.. como eso – dijo sasuke

- pues eso es algo lógico…. – dijo naruto parándose de su silla

- cambiara algo? Ahora que sabes esto- dijo sasuke

- emmm pues estoy algo enojado pero es culpa mía… pues si estuviera al tanto de la situación familiar no me hubiera pasado esto…- dijo naruto.

- ok si es tu culpa dobe- dijo sasuke

-COMO QUE DOBE SABES QUE SABES QUE ERES UN TEME….- dijo naruto.- y tranquilo esto no cambiara nuestra amistad solo con una condición – dijo naruto

-mmm y cual "condición"- pregunto sasuke

- me tienes que gastar ramen y aparte aceptar que soy mas bueno que tu en el pley *.*…- dijo naruto.

-pues lo del ramen tenlo por comido y respecto a lo del pley…. DEMUSESTRALO…- dijo cogiendo el control y colocándose en el mueble naruto sonrió y otra batalla de video juegos se formo entre naruto y sasuke

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

3. y por eso tener hermano mayor es un peligro.

((nana: antes de seguir la historia debo aclarar que esto es un fic yaoi...ok sin mas dudas venga la historia))

Salía el sol… por detrás de las nubes pues ese día estaba fijo nublado y haciendo frio. Pero para nuestro naruto eso no fue problemaaa…. Para seguir durmiendo.

-NARUTO LEBANTATE QUE SE TE HIZO TARDE!.- decía una tierna kashina tocando la puerta.

Naruto se lebanto rápidamente… medio zombie… se baño ( increíblemente el agua esta calientita… ) se arreglo y bajo rápidamente a desayunar… en dos segundo y ya estaba en el carro en dirección al instituto.

-sabes hijo… hoy en la noche tendremos una reunión con la familia del novio de tu hermano por favor quiero que estes listo a las 8 para salir todos en familia es MUY IMPORTANTE.- dijo kushina feliz.

- hoy HOY EN LA NOCHE pero madre… yo pensé que era dentro de 4 dias.- dijo naruto haciendo pucheros

- pues hijo mio… quien te dijo eso? - dijo kushina

- emm nada deja asi mama … ( 5 dias blablablablabla para la próxima no te creo hermanito) … - dijo después de bajarse del carro

- paso por ti o te vienes solo?- pregunta

- pasa por mi tengo pereza caminar jejeje

Al llgar al instituto se encontró con algo poco agradable… sakura estaba sentada encima de SAKUKE y este no hacia nada para moverla… o eso parecia

-dale sasuke di que si siii – rogaba la peli rozada por una cita con el moreno.

- sakura primero quitate! Y segundo NO quiero entiende.- dijo este

- pero sasuke-kun la pasaremos muy bien- dijo acercándose al moreno .. pero este reacciono y se paro bruscamente haciendo caer a la muchacha al suelo.

-mujer de digo que no entiende, dejame respirar que si me seguís molestanto moriré asfixiado… - dijo sasuke sentándose atrás del salón.

- lo ves sakura sasuke no te quiere a ti, de seguro yo voy y me dice que si- dijo Karin dentrando al salón y mirándola con asco.

- pues lo quiero ver.- dijo sakura

Karin se dirije a sasuke decidida… hasta que

-karin si vienes a hacer un intento de conquista con migo piérdete que mi respuesta siempre será no.- dijo sasuke sin siquiera mirarla

- pero sasuke yo no venia a eso- dijo esta

- ajam y mis ojos son verdes sabes que mejor lárgate queno te quiero ver me he pasado 1 AÑO diciéndoles que no no creen que es mejor que se rindan pueden pasar siglos y mi respuesta no cambiara… asi que mejor bayanse.

Después de esto Karin se quedo helada pues sasuke nunca le había hablado de esa manera … y se fue indignada.

-vaya dobe creo que te pasaste- dijo naruto sentándose al lado de el

- que me pase nono naruto las que se pasan son ellas.- dijo sasuke

Pasaron unos minutos y dentro el profesor iruka y la jordana normal empezó… los muchachos se reian, hablaban y la pasaban bien juntos…

-hey que les parece si salimos esta noche? Todos – dijo ino para a nimar a los demás

- eso me parece muy bueno… yo me apunto- dijo kiba y al instante tenten.

- cuenten con nosotros también – dijo temari- verdad skikamaru.

- mmmm si si como quieran.

- y ustedes no piensan decir nada- dijo ino mirando a sasuke y a naruto

-pues veras ino.. hoy tengo una reunoin con mi familia y no puedo faltar- dijo naruto

- si yo tambn con mi familia y es obligatorio para mi tambn- dijo sasuke

- ha que mal ni modos será para la próxima..- termino de decir temari

Y asi culmido la jornada de estudio ya en la noche la cosa estaba color de hormiga…

-PERO MAMA POR QUE ME TENGO QUE COLOCAR ESTE TRAJE TAN HORRENDO!- gritaba naruto a los 4 vientos

-POR QUE ESTO ES UN CASO ESPECIAL…. – contesto kushina

-por que tanto alboroto…- dijo el padre de naruto entrando al cuarto del joven.

- padre es necesario colocarme esto – dijo naruto señalando un traje te pingüino blanco con detayez azules..

-pues hijo si quieres no te lo coloques….- dijo viendo como naruto se le iluminaba el rostro…- pero no habrá ramen por 4 meses.

- HEY SE NOS HACE TARDE VAMONOS!- gritaba naruto ya en el carro con el trajesito y listo para salir.

¬.¬'…..-

Habían llegado a la mansión uchiha… y todos estaban en la mesa ya disgustando su rica comida…

Para naruto esto era incomodo… pues sus padres hablaban mucho de ellos dos… al igual que los padres de los uchiha… solamente faltaban que se sentaran en un sillón con álbumes y empezara técnicamente una humillación fotográfica…. (Gracias a dios el álbum se quedo en la casa)

-hay es una pena devimos traer las fotos para que vieran lo lindos que son nuestros rubios.. jejeje – decía kushina con estrellistas en los ojos a lo que los rubios tragaron rápido … para acabar

- si es una pena que tal si esta vez nosotros les mostramos el álbum de nuestros morenos y la próxima ustedes a nosotros lnaruto y dei les parece- dijo la señora uchiha mikoto colocando una expresión igual a la de kushina…

- etto madre… no creo que eso sea mmm bueno. – dijo itachi intentando de no ser humillado delante de su novio…

-pero como no … ustedes se van a casar.. deben de saber todo el otro

(todo todo todo todo todoTODO) esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de itachi….

-:D creo que tu mama tiene razón itachi… - dijo picanddo deidara.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que minato hablo.

-bien cuando será la boda?- dijo para romper el silencio minato

- pues dei yo lo hemos hablado y creo que dentro de un mes y sera algo sencillo….- dijo itachi

- si sencillo claro que sencillo… en un hotel muy lujoso con solo conocidos… será épico….- dijo deidara – y ustedes cuando se van a casar

Naruto escupió todo el jugo que tenia en la boca bañando por completo a sasuke que estaba en frente de el….

-ohhh dobe…. Por que haces eso – dijo sasuke levantándose y tropesandose accidentalmente con su jugo y hechandoselo a naruto…- lo siento eso fue sin culpa.

- ha hermano no hagas esos comentarios sabes perfectamente que yo no voy a darle oportunidades a nadie…. – dijo levantándose- disculpen por favor sasuke me muestras el baño.

- claro …disculpen- dijo sasuke levantándose y perdiéndose con naruto en algún lado de la mansión-

-asi que esos dos ya se conocían- dijo fugaku tomando de su jugo.

- pues si están en el mismo instituto… son buenos amigos y por lo que veo a ototo le gusta naruto.- dijo itachi

- itachi naruto paso muy duro… solo espero que las cosas salgan bien … por mi no hay problema.- dijo kushina

- por mi tampoco- dijo minato

- creo que pensamos todos igual entonces dejemos que las cosas se desarrollen – dijo fugaku y su esposa asintió colocando su mano encima…

- jajajaja hay ototo jajajaja – se reia itachi

(( nana: con sasuke y naruto))

-era necesario echarme el jugo encima…- decía naruto dentrando a la habitación de sasuke quitándose todo el traje de pingüino…(( nana: bueno la parte de arriba))- te pasas teme de verdad

-si era necesario… la verdad quería salir de ese circulo … y deberías de agradecerme te pensaba echar la comida en vez del jugo – dijo mirando a naruto de arriba abajo… y quitándose el también el fastidioso trajesito.

- NO PUES GRACIAS ¡- dijo naruto mirándolo con cara de WDF y luego suspiro ( hay esta otra vez… es obvio que el teme me gusta …..)

-pasa algo dobe- dijo acercándose a el y este nega con la cabeza a lo que sasuke se acerca y lo abraza… sintiendo todo el calor del rubio - naruto… por que no tengo oportunidad con tigo?... – dijo sin pensar y naruto se separa de el

-sasuke no es eso… no es que no me gustes O.O:….- dijo y se tapo la boca con las manos…..

-te gusto? – pregunto- y no lo nieges lo acabaste decir

- emm si pero eso no cambiara nada..- dijo este soltándose del abrazo y saliendo al balcón

- por que no?- dijo sasuke acercándose a el …

- por que no me volveré a arriesgar- dijo cortante

- mira naruto… yo no se que te habrá pasado pero sea lo que sea supongo que yo no hare lo mismo… la verdad nunca conoci a alguien como tu y es obvio que la razón por la que no estoy con nadie en el instituto. Es por que no me gustan ninguna mujer… y llegaste tu y me hiciste sentir bien… comodo… como si quisiera saber todo de ti … asi que dime que te atormenta… puedes.- dijo tomandolo del hombro y volteándolo para que lo mirase alos ojos…

- sasuke yo… - hizo una pausa…. Y respiro ondo.- eso fue el año pasado.. comenzando mi antepenúltimo grado… se derrumbo todo… tuve una relación con un joven hermoso… cuando recién lo conoci eramos muy buenos amigos… y nos gustanmos al instante como … tu y yo.. depues decidimos encararnos y aclarar las cosas y terminasmos siendo pareja pasamos momento increíbles pero después de un tiempo … el me sacaba escusas y simplemente me dejo de llamar … hasta que un dia decidi caerle de sorpresa y ….- dijo haciendo una pausa….

****recuerdo****

Iva naruto subiendo las escaleras para dirijrse a la habitación de su "pareja " pero antes de entrar escucho unos sonidos bastantes comprometedores para su gusto… con temor abrió la puerta y vio a su "pareja" tirándose a una mujer muy bella… ((nana: HORRENDA MUCHA $&$%/&%))

-yo… - dijo naruto para que este le mirara.

-naruto! Que haces aquí no deberías estar estudiando- dijo este sorprendido…

Naruto no respondió solo salió del cuarto y se fue de esa casa…pero este salió detrás de el .

-OYE PORQUE NO DIJISTE QUE VENIAS?- dijo este algo enfadado.

- sabes algo esto se acabo no te quiero volver a ver nunca mas y NO no me pidas perdón … no me busques… por que hoy y para siempre estoy muerto para voz.

El otro se quedo en silencio y simplemente lo dejo ir…

Desde ese dia… naruto contaba los días para que se acabara su estudio e irse pues para el era muy duro tener que verle en el instituto … obviamente sintió un gran alivio cuando sus padres le dijieron que se ivan a mudar al terminar su grado decimo.

***fin ****

-no quiero que vuelva a pasar… por eso no me arriesgo…- dijo naruto

Sasuke se sintió mal… simplemente lo cogió del brazo lo halo y lo volvió a abrazar.

-entiendo…- susurro – pero eso paso hace un año… estoy seguro que ese imbécil debe de estar arrepintiéndose en este momento… por que no se dio cuenta lo que se perdió… pero eso a que no vuelvas a dar una oportunidad es muy egoísta de tu parte… que tal que un dia llegue la persona correcta y tu por dobe.. simplemente le rechazes y nunca mas tengas oportunidad con ese alguien? No naruto… las cosas no son asi… yo no quiero que me des una respuesta ahora pues te digo que tiempo es lo que tengo pues estoy seguro que tu eres lo que quiero… pero piénsalo quieres.- dijo asi culminando su muy estraña confesión.

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando nunca pensó que sasuke fuera tan especial declarándose…. Y mucho menos que le gustaran los hombres… o el … y simplemente se sintió seguro.

-que tierno hermano…- dijo itachi entrando a la habitación

Al instante los dos se separaron….

-solo vine para que te despidieras de los uzumaki… la verdad se van a ir ya…y pues deidara que quedara aquí con migo y por lo que veo naruto con tigo.- dijo asi listo para irse.- aprovechen muchachos.

Naruto se coloco rojo.. y sasuke simplemente se sonrojo

-emm yo creo q mejor me voy chao sasuke..- dijo naruto saliendo de la pieza de el .

- a que mal yo pensé que te ivas a quedar aquí jugando con migo videos juegos… pues dejame decirte que la otra vez te deje ganar sin contar de que tengo la nueva versión de futbol …. Y pues quería saber que tan bueno eras … aunq eso se sabe a leguas…. – dijo este sonriendo de lado…

- MADRE, PADRE, ME QUEDARE AQUÍ A JUGAR CON SASUKE VIDEO JUEGOS….! Y DEMOSTRARLE QUE SOY EL MEJOR *.*. :3…..- Dijo bajando las escaleras y despidiéndose de ellos

-portate bien si naruto no le vayas a dar problemas a los adultos…quieres…- dijo kushina saliendo de la casa.

- si mami tu sabes que soy un santo *.*…. – dijo este sonriendo…

Mientras que sasuke sonreía… al parecer naruto era una persona muy fácil de convencer pero el sabia perfectamente que no haría nada con el rubio pues depues de todo le ha dado tiempo

-hasta luego minato… kushina… que tengan un buen viaje … - dijo sasuke amablemente.

Y asi el rubio y la pelirroja… salieron… dejando a los rubios en la mansión uchiha.

Se despidieron los uchihas adultos dejando a los jóvenes… solos en la sala.

-que haremos itachi-kun- dijo deidara acercándose a itachi…

-sigueme y lo averiguaras- dijo suviendo a su cuarto….

Sasuke y naruto estaban muy incomodos como es posible que esos dos sean tan da-ña-dos.

-bien vamos a jugar mejor … - dijo sasuke suviendo a la habitación de el y detrás naruto.

-ya veras sasuke teme que te voy a patiar el culo jugando con voz… - dijo este alzando los brazos

- pues vamos a ver quien se lo patea a quien- dijo este siguiéndole el juego.

Esa noche nadie se rendirá…pero aunque sea sasuke tenia la esperanza.


	4. Chapter 4

4. arriesgándome a amarte

Y como siempre el sol daba en la cara del rubio… y este ni se inmutaba la verdad estaba en eso del 7 sueño pasando al 8… sasuke estaba acostado a su lado mirándolo en silencio… preguntándose como puede ser tan tío el rubio ese… miro sus ojos cerrados sus cejas monas… sus marquitas en las mejillas que siempre cuando le conoció tuvo la necesidad de tocarlas pues le resultaban bastantes curiosas… sin pensarlo dos veces las acaricio … si señor era un tacto suave y luego coloco su dedo sobre la boca del rubio… al instante.. la quito… no quería que se despertara y pensara mal de el no señor… y el rubio empezó a abrir los ojos… se sento de golpe en la cama mirando el lugar con la cara desencajada

-donde estoy.. esta no es mi pieza…- dijo tocándose la cabeza intentado de hacer memoria mientras a sasuke se le pasaba una bromita blanca e inofensiva por la cabeza.

-como así no te acuerdas que paso anoche dobe… sil a pasamos genial…- dijo acercándose y abrazándolo – es algo que nuca olvidare de verdad.

- la… la… pasa..mos… genial! GENIAL! – dijo entrando en pánico- como asi que paso anoche sasuke teme porque no recuerdo nada…- dijo levantando los brazos como loco.

- pues veras… anoche después de que tus padres se fueron…- dijo haciendo una pausa…- paso algo maravilloso para mi claro esta y espero que también para ti – dijo extendiendo la conversación más de lo normal- y …

- Y QUE PASO SASUKE NO ME BARAJEE TANTO DECIME!- soltó por tanta paciencia del moreno.

- como asi no te acordas que jugamos el nuevo video juego y que terminamos muy cansados y nos acostamos a dormir.- dijo después como si nada- que tristeza de tu parte de verdad ….

- vi…vi..deo …juegos? HA ¡!- dijo en tono de sorpresa- verdad que por eso me quede… ya me estaba empezando a asustar sasuke teme… no vuelvas a hacer eso…

- a hacer que si tu no me déjaste terminar… enserio dobe hay que ver lo dañado que eres huy no no nono u.u..- dijo levantándose de la cama para entrar al baño.

-da-ña-do YO… nunca pensé eso sasuke mas bien pensé en algo como "OH ME QUEDE DORMIDO A MERCE DE SASUKE TEME OJALA QUE NO ME VIOLE Y PUEDA ESPERARME AUNQUE SEA HASTA MAÑANA. PUES A LEGUAS SE NOTA QUE ME TIENE GANAS" solo eso quien no se asusta con esa cara da pervertido que te mandas.

- hmp eso quisieras- dijo cruzando los brazos enfrente de el uchiha que se respete.. Sabe esperar.. al menos que haya pasado el tiempo que se supone que tengo que esperar- dijo acercándose a naruto como un león hambriento y naruto por su parte no movía ningún musculo para detenerlo. Hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia- y que dices has pensado en mi propuesta. – dijo acariciando la majilla con la mano.

Naruto se quedo pensativo.. en su cabeza estaba una gran lucha… pero después de unos contados segundos respondió… no con palabras pues supo que en ese caso no era necesario… tenia otra arma para su respuesta… y sin mas corto la distancia que había entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de sasuke .. que este al instante correspondió.. y un suave beso… que después de segundos era salvaje y se exploraban con sus lenguas todo lo que podían … es como si nunca se quisiera acaba r aquel beso… pues ninguno de los dos se quería separar… después de unos minutos… naruto se separo de sasuke muy lentamente y dio un fuerte suspiro… sentía su cara arder…

Sasuke por su parte sonrió de lado… y se acerco y le dio un suave piquito…

-eso es un si?-

- tenlo por seguro- y así otro beso comenzó… pero esta vez sus manos cobraron vida y se acariciaban sus espaldas… lentamente bajando hasta las nalgas y tocando mas de lo debido cuando….

- OTOTO EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!- dijo itachi entrando en la habitación encontrándose con aquella escena tan comprometedora a decir verdad.- uspp creo que interrumpí en el momento justo… saben que nada de eso hasta el matrimonio..

- deberías de usar tu propio consejo y dejar de hacer con deidara cosas no aptas para menores en tu pieza- dijo sasuke para defenderse a lo que itachi se quedo mirándolo serio y le sonrió

- si mama no sabe lo nuestro tampoco sabrá lo vuestro..- dijo asi picándole el ojo a sasuke a lo que este sonrió….- deberían de bajar no se sabe que tal que el que hubiera entrado fuera sido nuestro padre … mmm que peligro- dijo asi saliendo de la pieza.

- etto sasuke teme mejor bajemos no sea que suba fugaku y O:o…. mejor bajemos dale- dijo parándose pero siendo detenido al instante…

- en la noche continuamos esto te parece…- dijo sasuke dándole un beso casto.

- emmm sasuke no crees que vamos muy rápido..?- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-naaa me parecería rápido si fueras un chica pero HAA a mi no me gustan la mujeres… me gustas tu… puedes confiar en mi ¿- dijo sonriéndole de la manera mas honesta .

- pues lo pensare… tienes que ganártelo…. Ha y algo mas… podría esto ser un secreto? – dijo naruto.

- pues no veo el porque no… pero solo por un tiempo no quiero que nadie piense que estas libre … mataría a cualquiera por solo verte- dijo con la cara mas tenebrosa del mundo.

- emmm si solo por un tiempo…. Mas bien cuando acabe el estudio…. Y no por que no quiera que la gente lo sepa… pues también tengo instinto asesino- dijo colocando la misma cara- pero te imaginaras el escándalo en el colegio… aparte todo el mundo nos preguntara cosas que solo es de los dos… no y no… - dijo simplemente saliendo del cuarto y detrás sasuke.

- ok me parece muy buena tu escusa esta bien hasta que se acabe el colegio.- dijo bajando al fin

Cuando llegaron todos ya estaban en la mesa

-porque tardaron tanto – pregunto itachi "curioso" mientras todos los ojos se posaban en los dos jóvenes.

-naaa nos quedamos dormidos creo que ayer nos pasamos con lo video juegos- dijo sasuke para que todos siguieran disgustando del rico desayuno.

-o casi me como a naruto en la mañana pues mi hermano itachi entro y no nos dejo terminar.- dijo itachi solo para que ellos dos escucharan. A lo que deidara tosió muy fuerte

- hermano ahora tenemos que ir a la casa a reportarnos- dijo deidara

Naruto solo asintió y siguió desayunando… ya al terminar se arreglo y se fue con deidara… se despidieron de los uchihas… obviamente deidara le dio un casto beso a su novio … y naruto …. Solo hizo un gesto con la mano.

-nos vemos suegros ..- dijo deidara subiendo al carro de el.

-adiós fugaku, mikoto que tengan un buen dia… - dijo naruto subiéndose al carro de hermano.

El trayecto iba en silencio… hasta que deidara decidió romper la tensión.

-por lo que veo no le dirás a nadie lo tuyo con sasuke…

-no asi que por favor te pido que sea un secreto.. no quiero escándalos en mi instituto.. y conversaciones con mi madre de " me alegro que hayas conseguido a alguien "- dijo para luego sonrojarse.

-hermano… será un secreto pero sasuke no es como aquel pelirrojo estúpido… yo se por que te lo digo las cosas con los uchihas son … en serio.- dijo echándole flores al moreno.

- y exactamente por eso le acepte… solo espero que las cosas salgan bien por que no resistiría dos veces el mismo golpe.

- todo estará bien ototo.- dijo deidara parqueando el carro

-ok y cuando me prestaras tu carrito hermanito?- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

- cuando cumplas años – dijo este saliendo del carro

- ok será pronto.

**mientras tanto con los uchihas**

-y dime que se siente estar con naruto- dijo itachi entrando en la pieza de sasuke

-seguramente lo mismo que debes de sentir tu cuando estas con dei o me equivoco hermanito ¿- dijo este sonriéndole

- solo te digo que no la cages si, yo no se si naruto te lo conto pero el ha…- fue interrumpido

- si si me lo conto y sabes… creo que siento dos cosas- dijo sentándose es su cama

- y cuales sasuke si se puede saber- dijo sentándose a su lado

- la primera nunca le hare daño a naruto y la segunda si me llego a encontrar con ese imbécil espero tener las fuerzas para no mandarlo al hospital- dijo acostándose a la cama.

- hay ojo con lo que dices ototo… sabes la otra vez que Sali del país con deidara… pues el me dijo que le acompañara a new york a firmar unos papeles…. Nos encontramos con aquel imbécil... y la verdad es bien parecido en pelirrojo ese pero nada en comparación con nosotros.

-pelirrojo? Haa lo que faltaba un cabeza de fuego…- dijo con rabia- y como es eso de que se lo encontraron ¿

- pues la verdad el se nos acerco… y pregunto por naruto obviamente nosotros no le dimos información de el … solo le dijimos que el ya no era parte de su vida y que lo dejara en paz.-

Sasuke estaba que salía del país … iva a new york.. darle una paliza a ese imbécil.. y restregarle en la cara que el rubio era SOLO DE EL ¡! - espero que no me lo cruce nunca en la vida por que de ser asi… e intenta algo… estará de por vida en el hospital.

-bueno cambiando de tema… me bañare por que quede verme con deidara a las 6… - dijo parándose – y tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes.

-iras a la casa de naruto

- si por ¿

- quede de verme con el me llevas

- a las 6 ototo… nos vemos

El dia se paso rápido… y a naruto esto se le hacia injusto por que cuando se trata de los fines de semana se pasa rápido… pero cuando es semana de estudio es mas lento que una semana sin carne…

A las 6

-naruto deidara! Los buscan- dijo kushina llamando a sus hijos- ha que sorpresa pasen

En la casa de los uzumaki o mas específicamente en la puerta .. se encontraban sasuke y itachi recibiendo una bienvenida de parte de kushina haciéndolos pasar.

-buenas tarde kushina… con permiso- dijo itachi y luego sasuke- venimos por los rubios o más bien yo vengo por deidara pues no se qué planes tengan sasuke y naruto.- dijo así sentándose en el sillón

-ha qué bueno.. y tu sasuke…- dijo mirando a sasuke

- pues la verdad quede de verme con naruto… pero no tenemos nada planeado pues de el se puede esperar cualquier cosa- dijo también sentándose.

-ya llegamos hola itachi- dijo dándole un besito- llegaste en la hora

-un uchiha nunca llega tarde ni un minuto.- dijo itachi para luego besarle la mejilla

-hey sasuke teme y ese milagro- dijo naruto inocente alo que sasuke le salió una vena en la cien

- pues quedamos de vernos en la noche… pero como mi hermano iva a venir aproveche -

- HA! Verdad… jeje lo había olvidado y a donde vamos a salir.- dijo luego

-pues hermano me prestas tu carro no creo que lo necesites pues deidara tienes uno- dijo sasuke a itachi

-claro ningún problema ten… traes tu licencia– dijo a lo que sasuke le confirmo con la cabeza - ojo y nada DE ESO en mi carro-dijo dándole las llaves

- OYE DEIDARA DEBERIAS DE APRENDER DE ITACHI… TU NUNCA ME PRESTAS EL CARRO- dijo naruto con pucheros e intentando de ignorar el comentario del uchiha.

-será porque la última vez que lo hice… mi nene estuvo en el mecánico un mes! – dijo deidara

-sabes que fue un accidente- dijo naruto

-lo se por eso nada de mi nene hasta tus cumpleaños… seria como el castigo y es lo justo- dijo después para agarrar a su novio y salir- adiós madre… me quedare en la casa de itachi … te llamo cuando este haya.

-adiós kushina ototo mucho ojo con mi Ferrari Enzo T:T:::.- dijo asi saliendo

- ok pero me llamas deidara… diviértanse- dijo despidiéndose

Ya con los novios fuera naruto miro a sasuke y a kushina- y bien que aremos entonces sasuke…

-pues ya lo pensare pero me prestas tu baño por favor… disculpe señora kushina

- quítale el señora- dijo con cara de revolver- pues bien los dejo tengo que revisar unos papeles. Si salen dejan bien cerrado-. Dijo así parándose y perdiéndose en el pasillo

- Hasta pronto kushina- dijo sasuke que luego miro a naruto y este trago lento…- y me prestaras el baño?-

-hai- dijo naruto empezando a subir las escaleras para mostrarle el baño y con sasuke persiguiéndole aunque tenia un presentimiento algo… raro…cuando pasaron un pasillo sasuke lo agarro del brazo lo arrincono y lo beso apasionadamente… -sabes dobe…- dijo respirando hondo- cada día se me va a hacer mas difícil… controlar mis ganas de comerte.

Naruto trago áspero -sasuke… el baño esta en aquella puerta…- dijo señalando la puertea lo que sasuke lo soltó le miro descaradamente de arriba a bajo y luego dentro al baño- ese sasuke es un pervertido.

Cuando salió… vio que naruto no estaba donde lo había dejado y empezó a buscarlo… sasuke estaba algo maravillado con la "casa" del rubio era un poco mas chica que la de el pero era muy bella cada detalle era bastando al estilo uzumaki…- donde estará el dobe- dijo caminando hacia otro pasillo cuando vio una puerta entre abierta y supuso que ese era el cuarto de su querido rubio al entrar efectivamente estaba en lo correcto pero lo que vio lo dejo fascinado…. Naruto estaba en un balcón si camisa ni zapatos y con el pantalón desabrochado dejando ver el bóxer azul cielo.. y con los ojos cerrados recibiendo los últimos rayos del sol escondiéndose en el horizonte y recibiendo la noche era una imagen simplemente mágica.

-un ángel- dijo en susurro acercándose a naruto suavemente hasta que estuvo enfrente de el – sabes dobe si sigues estando así de sexy… no creo que pueda aguantar hasta la noche. – dijo acariciándole la mejilla suavemente a lo que naruto abrió los ojos y le sonrió….

-pues tendrás que aguantar- dijo así entrando a la habitación y colocándose los zapatos y una camisa negra sin magas- listo

Sasuke le sonrió se le acerco y le dio un beso explorando suavemente con su lengua el interior de la boca del rubio… luego con su nariz acaricio suavemente la de naruto.- listo.

Al salir de la mansión uzumaki naruto se monto en el carro de itachi

-PERO QUE CARRO TAN ESPECTACULAR ES IGUAL AL DE MI HERMANO PERO NEGRO *.*…- dijo montándose en el carro. Salieron por la gran puerta del antejardín y Todos los miraban y Las mujeres les miraban con mucho deseo pues aquellos dos hombres están como quieren y encima con ese carro tan espectacular sasuke estaba algo enojado por como miraban a su rubio… era obvio que a él también lo miraba pero para él la cosa era personal.

((Nana: hay que ver lo sobreprotector que es sasuke))

La noche fue tranquila la pasaron en un bar hablando de la vida, conociéndose y disfrutando de la presencia del otro… nuestros protagonistas la pasaron bastante bien… pero al llegar a la casa del uzumaki en eso de las 2 a.m. Todo estaba oscuro… y entrando en puntitas… para llegar al cuarto del rubio... fue cómico pues sasuke pensaba que estaba haciendo una travesura peligrosa… y le parecía chistoso pues la travesura ni siquiera había empezado.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

5. mi travesura.

(( nana: antes de empezar esta es la primera vez que hago lemon… y la verdad espero que les guste… tendre problemas para publicar los capítulos pero esta historia yo la finalizoo… gracias por sus comentarios… me animan mucho :3 …ok sin nada mas pues VENGA LA HISTORIA))

Lentamente entramos al cuarto de naruto… y este me quedo mirando con cara de inocente..-recuerdas lo que me prometiste hoy en la mañana naruto?- dije mientras me acercaba a el de una manera seductora….

-emmm a que te refieres no me acuerdo de nada..- contesto mientras salía de mi encanto… y se metía al baño- etto ya salgo…

*en el baño*

(Mierda y ahora que hago seria estúpido si dijera que no quiero… por que si quiero pero pero… hace bastante que no estoy con alguien y además… supongo … emmm O:o…. ) naruto quedo en shok y entro en un manojo de nervios que solo sasuke lo podía sacar. ( no no no seas miedoso…hay que demostrarle a sasuke teme que yo …. Soy un hombre de acero ) trago áspero y salió del baño al salir vio a sasuke si camisa y sin zapatos….

-emm dormirás con piyama… yo tengo algunas .. digo no después de todo tu y yo somos casi de la misma taya…- dije dirigiéndome a mi armario

-sabes dobe… no te preocupes después de todo lo ultimo que necesito yo son ropas …. Ya que HOY dormiré sin ellas…- naruto sintió como un escalofrió paso por su espalda y si en efecto eso solo significaba una cosa…. Suspiro pesadamente. Y dijo sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

- pues entonces déjame ayudarte…- a lo que sasuke se quedo entre sorprendido. Y ahora era a el quien le pasaba un escalofrio por toda la espalda.

Naruto se acerco lentamente a el y le beso… parecía el rubio mas decidido del siglo aparte de que su cara no mostraba expresión de nervios ni de no querer hacer aquello… sasuke se sintió muy estraño… y luego sonrio… y le saco lentamente la camisa al rubio besando su cuello y luego cada rayita de su mejilla… aquel rubio le volvía loco… después dejo una estela de besos por sus abdominales… y con las manos rodio la cintura del rubio …. Llegando hasta el centro… justo ese lugar donde si le presionabas naruto quedaba solo en bóxers… sorio al notar el gran bulto que había en su entrepierna… y en un rápido movimiento naruto estaba solo en bóxer….

A naruto le mataba sasuke… especialmente porque para sacarle el pantalón no se tomo ni un minuto pero para sacarle la ultima prenda… se tomo toda la vida…. ( me esta provocando eso es obvio ) pensó el rubio para tomar el control de la situación el.

-sabes sasuke… creo ..creo que me enamore de ti…- dijo llevándole a la cama… y acostándolo suavemente… para después besarle… explorando cada centímetro de la boca de sasuke y luego bajando lentamente dejando un camino de marquitas rosaditas… y luego … sasuke se encontraba como dios le trajo al mundo… naruto sin pensarlo envolvió la punta de su hombría con su lengua suavemente sacándole a sasuke muchos suspiros… lentamente… haciendo que se desesperara y empezara a marcar su ritmo colocando las manos en la cabeza del rubio… depues de algunos minutos sasuke lo detuvo

-ya es suficiente… - para colocarse encima de naruto y luego mostrarle sus tres dedos para que este los lubricara… sasuke sabia que naruto ya había tenido esas clases de experiencias pero no lo quería lastimar… y dirigió sus manos en la entrada de este y suavemente empezó a introducir el primer dedo… a lo que naruto no hizo gesto de dolor… y luego el segundo y después el tercero…

- naruto yo… también me enamore de ti.- dijo para colocarse entre sus piernas y dentar en el suavemente…

-du..duele sasuke- dijo naruto abrazándolo fuerte.

-ya pasara … tranquilo – contesto sasuke acariciándole los labios con la lengua.

Después de que sasuke se encontraba ya adentro empezó un suave vaivén…. Naruto empezaba a soltar gemidos involuntarios.. y sasuke estaba mas que fascinado con las reacciones del rubio…

Ya después de algunos minutos… sasuke no sabia como había terminado el abajo y naruto le cabalgaba de una forma fuerte… como pudo se sentó y quedaron los dos sentados… viéndose… sasuke paso sus manos por la espalda de naruto…. Acariciándole suavemente… y naruto le quito una gota de sudor que bajaba suavemente por su frente… luego se besaron y naruto enredo sus piernas en la cadera de el y empezó a moverse…. Suavemente… pasaron los minutos... llevaban bastante comiéndose..

-sasuke… me .. voy .. a .. venir…- susurro naruto en el oído de sasuke… y este en un rápido movimiento volvió a quedar encima de el y le empezó a embestir con fuerza…

-yo… yo también – dijo para después de unas ultimas embestidas…. Llegar con naruto… mientras el rubio … bañaba el abdomen de ambos…

Ambos respiraban con dificultad… y sasuke se salió de naruto y se acostó el lado de el… después de unos minutos cuando recobraron el aliento… naruto le abrazo suavemente a sasuke.

-gracias sasuke…- dijo naruto mientras besaba su pecho

-y eso dobe… - contesto sasuke mirándole a los ojos

-por corresponderme y borrar toda marca de mi cuerpo.- dijo para después suspirar tristemente sasuke noto esto y no puedo evitar… sentirse conmovido.

-sabes por que lo hice naruto? – pregunto sasuke al ver que este bajaba su mirada escondiéndola entre su flequillo… pero sasuke le detuvo colocando la mano en la barbilla obligándole a mirarle- sabes por que ¿- le repitió

-por que este rubio te voló la estantería verdad- contesto mirándole de una manera picara

- emm si pero además lo hice por amor- contesto – porque te amo dobe- y después le beso

-:3 yo también sasuke teme…- contesto…- y tengo sueño

-U.u'….. yo también- una ultima mirada … un ultimo beso… y se entregaron en los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOOOOOOoooOOoOOO

Y el sol daba con fuerza en la cara de nuestro amado rubio. Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente intento de abrazar algo… o mas bien alguien…y lo único que sintió fue un trozo de papel… lo abrió lentamente y leyó su contenido… "hola dobe… me tuve que ir a mi casa… tramquilo no fue un sueño ayer fuiste mio; pero no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasasdo si tus padres nos descrubren en la cama como dios no trajo al mundo… nos vemos al rato... cuidate ..att: sasuke uchiha" naruto sonrio… aquel dia se veía radiante… claro muy radiante. ((nana: por que será )) y con un dolor suave en la parte trasera.

"Toc toc" sono la puerta…

-pasa… - dijo naruto mientras rápidamente se colocaba algo para tapar su desnudez.

Deidara de dentro y lo miro con cara de picaro…- cuéntamelo todo – dijo acomodándose en el haciento que hace juego con el mueble del computador

-ha que te refieres- dijo naruto entrando en nervios

-lo sabes perfectamente hermano… ayer sasuke no llego a la casa… entonces supongo que se quedo aca con tigo… - dijo mirándolo con cara de detective…- lo hicieron?

(OH MALDITO HIJO DE Nuestra MADRE… como es que todo lo sabe estoy empezando a creer q' mi hermano es brujo o es telepatía de hermanos… ) pensaba naruto mientras le daba la espalda

-eso no te incumbe- contesto colocándose rojo.

- amm eso es un si ESE SONROJO LO CONFIRMA- dijo señalando vulgarmente el sonrojo de Naruto

-bueno no hagas tanto escándalo si no te importa puedes mantenerlo en secreto… - dijo naruto mientras escapaba de pagarle

-AJAM…. Y LO ACEPTAS… na si tranquiló si quieres que sea un secreto lo será… me alegro tanto de que hayas conseguido a alguien nuevo- dijo saliendo de la pieza- bueno me voy quede de verme con … tu … CUÑADO…- dijo corriendo para la para el cuarto de el .

Naruto suspiro… y pensó en sasuke, no había pasado mas de 30 minutos y los estrañaba tanto. Si definitivamente estar enamorado es problemático...

Ya era mas de las 5 de la tarde y ni rastros de sasuke… y naruto hablaba en su pieza solo

-haaa por que no se donde esta…? Por que no lo llamo? Haa ¡! Por que no tengo cecular… bueno si tengo pero no tengo su numero… naa lo estraño OHH MIERDA PARESCO UNA NENAZA :$... seguro no me quiere naaa TT:TT… y si me conecto alo mejor este y O:o… NA NO LO TENGO EN NINGUNA RED… mierda moriré soltero…- decía naruto con cara de pánico…- naa mentiras seguro ya me llamara… PERO DONDE no se algo pasara y…- sono el teléfono de la mansión uzumaki…- haa será ….- se quedo en silencio mientras escuchaba que alguien subia por las escaleras y se dirigía a su cuarto.

-cariño es para ti- dijo kushina pasándole el teléfono- es sasuke.

Y como si le hubieran resucitado salto a la puerta y cogió el teléfono- gracias mami.- dijo cogiendo el teléfono y cerrando la puerta.

-hola sasuke teme…- dijo sonando normal.

- hola Naru… te llamo por que seguro que estas en un colapso nervioso pensando un sinfín de burradas dignas de tii… y ahora estas fingiendo que no te pase nada … - dijo sasuke contento por toda su deducción

(una de dos… hoy me cai de la cama mi espíritu salió de mi cuerpo y viajo a un mundo donde todos son brujos ó…. sasuke me conoce muy bien ) – no no como crees sasuketeme… yo nervioso… jeje no…- dijo naruto – y como estas sasuke

-emm bien naruto algo cansando me toco ayudar a mi padre a hacer unas vueltas con unos papeles… y luego a entrenar… - contento sasuke - y tu

- pues yo hacer pereza… jejeje oe sasuke dame tu numero de celular … uno no sabe una emergencia – dijo naruto intentando dee no sonar débil-

- o quien sabe llamar a sasuke para ver que esta haciendo o cuando tenga una dificulta .. o simplente este entrando en shok nervioso como hace algunos momentos… - decía sasuke completando su oración

-SASUKE nO SEAS EXAGERADO…- dijo naruto – ya no me des nada.

- haber… - dijo buscando su celular..-llamando…..-El celular de naruto empezó a sonar…- aquel es el numero de mi teléfono...

- a ver… OH gracias sasuke teme…- dijo naruto guardando el numero…- y que haras hoy.

-voy a esperar a que mi novio llegue a mi casa… y tu sabes te invito a comer ramen si quieres- dijo sasuke

-no…novio.. si si quiero comer ramen :D… chao nos vemos sasuke tengo que visitaar a mi chico chao.- dijo naruto colgando y saltando para el baño… ya listo dispuesto a irse … freno en seco y …- mierda en que me voy?- fue para adentro otra vez casi enojado..- MAMA ME PUEDO COMPRAR UNA MOTOO.. YA ESTOY MUY GRANDE Y NECESITO TRANPORTE…-dijo haciendo cara de perro faldero…

-hijo mio… creo que – pero fue interrumpida

-creo que tienes razón naruto.. mira ten esta tarjeta de crédito… y compra algo para moverte a tu voluntad eso sii… no quiero problemas naruto ha y feliz cumpleaños adelantado…- dijo minato besando a kushina por que esta le miro rayado… pór interrumpirla

-*3*…. GRACIAS PAPA!- dijo naruto saliendo a toda velocidad ..

Ya otra vez en la calle… ( bien comprare un vehículo para moverme pero el lugar donde venden eso esta muy lejos… supongo que llamara a sasuke y le dire que me demorare alguin ..) cogió su celular – haber sasuke – llamando….

-diga…- contesto sasuke algo ocupado

- sasuke me demoro algo en llegar a tu casa no tengo con que ir y….- dijo volteando por que un carro le pito….naruto colgó el teléfono y sonrio.

-hola sasuke… -dijo montándose en el carro sasuke le miro con el ceño fruncido y luego… se acerco y le beso suavemente.

- hola rubio…. Quieres ramen?

-etto si pero primero quiero comprar algo muy útil para mi… - dijo mirándolo…- carro o moto?

Sasuke sonrio…

-si es moto seria muy incomodo hacerlo… asi que carro …. – naruto se sonrojo – y ya era hora de que tuvieras un tranporte.. mira que por eso me toco venir a recogerte…- dijo sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de naruto.

- emm si entonces será carro.. quiero algo sencillo pero veloz… *.*..

-entonces se donde debemos ir.- dijo sasuke dando vuelta al carro

Al llegar a almacen había muchas motos… y carros… naruto pasaba por cada uno viendo con cara de estrellitas todo.. hasta que a lo lejos… había un carro naranja con franjas negras y toda la apariencia de ser rápido ….

-es quel ese es mi carro – dijo naruto acercándose a el

-tenes buen gusto naruto… ok ese será..- dijo sasuke revolviéndole el cabello

((:nana: el carrito es el de rápido y furiosos…ya saben el naranja ))

Ya al llegar a la mansión uchiha… cada uno en su carrito

-gracias sasuke acompañarme y por el ramen… la pase bien con tigo…- dijo mientras le estrañaba el hombro con la mano.. sasuke lo miro y lo halo del brazo que tenia en el hombro y lo beso…

-de nada dobe.-. dijo para después separase… - te quedaras con migo ..?

-me encantaría pero mañana tenemos que estudiar no ….

- y que vamos los dos de pasoo y por la ropa no te preocupes yo te presto algo y sale … te parece- dijo mirándolo con cara de obviedad

-ok pero dejame llamar a mis padres…- dijo tomando su teléfono….- hola padre oye me quedare en lo de sasuke… - siguió hablando hasta que colgó..

- y que te dijo naruto…?- pregunto sasuke

-pues… la verdad que… si me dejo jejejeje….- dijo emocionado.

Sasuke sonrio y juntos dentraron a la mansión.. aquella noche su rubio no se salvaría.

-sabes sasuke… esta noche es mi turno… o apoco creíste que eras el único que sabia sacar deducciones… - dijo mirándolo pícaramente…- pues no yo también se que piensas …

Sasuke sonrio… esa era una de esas veces que naruto pareciera tener mas de 100 años …

-hay que ver como lo haces.. –contesto en forma de reto

-ya veras que suplicaras por mas- dijo naruto robándole un beso y corriendo para la habitación de sasuke.

Esa noche nadie se rendirá…

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6

((nana: bien antes del capitulo miles y miles de disculpas por la demora ))

6. mi hermano se va?

Al entrar sasuke al cuarto… estaba en total oscuridad… sin pensarlo encendio la luz… y el rubio por ningún lado… y eso le fastidiaba desde que tenia 6 años le molestaba de sobre manera las escondidas… por que simplemente para el era re fácil encontrar a las personas y no se le hacia para nada divertido… pero estaba tan nervioso que sus sentidos se atrancaban naruto lograba colocarle nervioso … y después sasuke sonrio ; hasta donde podría llegar naruto en su ser…

-bien en donde estas rubio…?...- bucando debajo de la cama…- na aquí no esta…- se desvio cuando escucho la ducha del baño..sonrio… naruto era muy tentador… al dentrar al baño … vio que en la ducha no había nadie y de repente se sintió apretado en la espalda… y noto que naruto le estaba abrazando

-bañemonos….- dijo naruto sedutoramente en el oído….. y sasuke se sintió mas nervioso que antes (pero que…. Desde cuando naruto es asi.. O.o…. no no soy sasuke uchiha… y no estoy nervioso… pero naruto es tan sexy :3)

-como quieras mi dobe…- dijo mientras se voltehaba y le besaba con mucho afecto… y lo desvestía suavemente…. Ya los dos en la ducha… empezaban a acariciarce… sasuke le besaba todo el cuerpo a narutoo… y este recibía gustosamente cada caricia cada gesto tierno que sasuke le hacia… se sentía simplemente completo… el agua golpeaba cada rincón de los cuerpos desnudos en el baño…

Naruto estaba bastante feliz… ya tenia la oportunidad de estar con sasuke y no solo eso hacerlo de el… para esto hizo que sasuke le diera la espalda y suavemente le dejo una estela de besos por esta… y después… se dirigió a su entrada y suavemente la lubrico…

-naru…to eres ..un pervertí..do..- decía sasuke entre jadeos pero que se podía hacer.. ya después de unos minutos… sus cuerpos se unieron… suavemente… (no lo quería aceptar la verdad que no lo quería aceptar.. pero naruto tenia mil veces mas experiencia que el.. nisiquiera le había dolido)

Y empezó el vaivén… primero suave y luego fuerte… cada estocada… que sasuke recibia hacia que se sintiera en el cielo… y era curioso pues naruto es como un angel… y de repente el mundo se le colapso y ya el orgullo quedaba de lado entregándose por completo

El sol daba con fuerza y dos personajes estaban como locos corriendo para que no les cojiera la tarde… para llegar al instituto.

-haa dobe es la primera vez que me coje tanto la tarde ¡!- decía sasuke hecho un lio

-no es mi culpa que por andar en tanto cursilerio nos haya cojido la tarde si nos hubiéramos arreglado a la hora que nos levantamos no hubiera pasado esto- le contesta naruto sonriendo :3 mientras se volvia a alistar por segunda vez en esa mañana

-CURSILERIO… entonces para la próxima.. no tenemos cursilerio y nos vamos a la primera te parece dobe

- naaa prefiero que me coja todos los días la tarde digo no después de TODO vale la pena no crees sasuke-teme

-O/o… hai.

Naruto sonreía la verdad había tenido una noche inolvidable y una mañana como broche de oro pues se habían levantado una hora antes de lo normal… y estaban listos para salir y vivir un dia de clases.. pero un beso lleva otro beso y una caricia otra caricia y terminaron muy PEGADITOS en la cama del uchiha.

Ya en el insti… parecían dos desconocidos… simplemente se hablaban e insultaban debes en cuando… sakura intento hacercarse a naruto pero no pudo … ya que sasuke accidentalmente se le rego la gaseosa en el vestidito de ella

(a no mocosa el rubio es mio y no tolerare que siquiera le veas ) pensaba sasuke mientras miraba como una mierda a la pobre de sakura… ¬.¬…

Claro esta que Karin recibio también lo de ella… al intentar seducir a sasuke… pero lo que pasa es que la caída en la fuente no lo hizo naruto… eso simplemente fue carma… o quien sabe

-HAAAAA! Mierda sakura ayudame a salir de aquí.- gritaba estérica Karin mientras a lo lejos naruto sonreía

- naaa re juro que si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan bien… - decía naruto feliz por su cometido.

-naa naruto esas cosas feas merecen eso y mucho mas…- le acompaño temari mientras shikamaru le abrazaba por la espalda

Sasuke solo sonrio… al ver la espresion de triunfo en naruto… la verdad que naruto cada dia le parecía mas interesnate.

Karin estaba tan furiosa con sakura por no ayudarle como debía que la empujo cuando estaban subiendo por las escaleras y sakura quedo inconciente en el suelo del salón .

-OH MIERDA POR QUE HICISTE ESO KARIN?- preguntaba sasuke intentando de que sakura despertara pero eso no sucedia.

-YO NO PENSE QUE ELLA CAERIA ASI – contesto asustada Karin al ver que sakura no reacionaba .sasuke cargo a sakura y la llebo a la enfermería.

- esta bien sakura teme?- preguntaba naruto algo preocupado pues el vio la caída y la verdad fue fuerte…

-no lo se dobe la enfermera no ha dicho nada.- contesto sasuke en ese momento el celular de naruto empezó a sonar.

-diga- contesto muy alegre naruto

-hermano llamaba para despedirme..- dijo deidara al otro lado del aparato

-des…despedirte por que? para donde vas? por que te vas? paso algo con itachi? Esta todo bien?- preguntaba naruto al instante pues cuando deidara le dijo eso sintió un fuerte punzon en el corazón

-hermano no te podre decir nada porque mis padres concideran que no debes saberlo pero… deje una nota en tu recamara. Debajo de la almohada.. espero que lo tomes bien cuidate y nos vemos dentro de 1 año

-1 año! NO hermano espera a que yo llegue del instituto por favor aunque sea dejame despedirme de ti como se debe.

- NO no puedo naruto entiende nos vemos – dijo asi colgando la llamada.

-esta todo bien dobe- pregunta sasuke a su novio

- deidara se va asi de la nada… sin dejarme despedirme. Simplente no lo vere hasta dentro de un año! – decía naruto muy triste sasuke coloco su mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo y en ese momento salió la enfermera.

-bueno todo esta bien ella recibió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, pero de resto ella se encuentra muy bien de salud del corazón hay que esperar a que despierte.- dijo asi retirándose.

-ha eso es bueno- dijo sasuke ya mas tramquilo - aunq Karin es la que debería de estar aquí no yo. Se supone que ella es la super amiga de sakura

-no te sulfures pero haveces pienso que si sakura no fuera amiga de Karin podríamos hasta llevarnos bien.- dijo después naruto- lastima que la cago desde el hola…

Sasuke sonrio pero en ese momento su celular vibro y este solo lo atendió pero era un mensaje de itachi.

."hermano me tengo que ir de la ciudad se me ha presetado algo importante.. pero te llamare para explicarte bien lamento no despedirme nos vemos dentro de un año … att: tu hermano itachi uchiha"-

Sasuke se lo mostro a naruto y luego solo le quedo maldecir..

-ODIO que nos evadan de los problemas familiares.- dijo sasuke

- pues yo no lo odio mas bien odio cuando no me dicen las cosas que me importan por ejemplo ¿Por qué mi hermano se va? O ¿sacare un puntaje alto en las ps? ¿Por qué las matematias son tan cagadas? NO siempre lo dejan a uno con la duda.- dijo naruto

-o por que no me cojo a naruto en el baño del instituto?.. sisi incognitas muy difíciles de resolver.- aporto sasuke para bajar la tensión.

-sabes algo sasuke… - dijo naruto acercándose lentamente a el- no lo haces por que quedamos que era un secreto pero la pregunta seria ¿Quién se dara cuenta?

- cada dia me sorprendes mas dobe.- decía sasuke

-cada dia te amo mas sasuke- dijo asi para salir del pasillo y entrar al salón de clases… dejando a un sasu ke literalmete con la palabra en la boca.

El dia paso rápido naruto de insofacto se despidió de todos sus amigos y ya estaba a punto de montarse en el carro cuando…

-re iras…?- pregunto sasuke llamando su atención

-tengo algo que hacer.- dijo naruto.

-y será que se pude saber.

-pues no veo por que no pero.

-si tienes razón mejor ve tu solo la verdad quería estar con tigo un momento y besarte hasta la saciedad pero ya que no quieres mejor me voy solo a pie hasta mi casa por que no traje mi carro con migo por que resulta y acontece que para estar con tu novio solo se necesita de un carro no?- dijo sasuke

-montate sasuke que tengo afán.- contesto naruto- ha y con esa chachara quien no te dice que si haa?

- :3 nadie dobe.- decía montándose en el carro.

Al llegar a la casa del rubio. Naruto suvio rápidamente para su cuarto.

-HOLA MAMA HOLA PAPA YA LLEGUE SASUKE ME ACOMPAÑA – dijo entrando al cuarto de el y luego sasuke.

-dobe se puede saber cual es tu afán?- le pregunta sasuke mientras ve como naruto se tira a la cama manda a volar la almohada y coje un sobre- ha eso.

Naruto tomo el sobre lo abrió y lo leyó.

"hola hermano… supongo que estas ya en casa … tengo que decirte algo muy importante… yo supongo que te preguntaras o alguna vez te preguntaste el porque la familia uchiha nunca se negó a lo de nosotros. Osea ya sabes … la verdad es que nuestra familia puede procrear sin importar si eres hombre o mujer… pero no todos solo los que salemos rubios … la razón por la que me voy es porque estoy embarazado… y tu sabes que eso para cualquier persona es una BOMBA! Y todos no lo entenderán como lo ha hecho la familia uchiha… por eso me voy a la finca familiar " de las tantas que tenemos" y estar aya todo el proceso alejado de la civilización hasta que nasca mi bebe… por favor no te enojes con papa y mama. Yo se que entenderas esto y lo tomaras con mucha calma … estoy en el norte de new york por si te apetece cruzar medio planeta y visitarme… y lose te preguntaras por que no puedo estar en casa… pues para nosotros es mejor estar… lejos además la única clínica que sabe nuestro secreto… esta aca y es una decisión de la familia uzumaki que esto solo sea el secreto familiar… naruto hermano mio.. protegete… con sasuke… y pasala bien por que tu también puedes llegar a quedar en embarazo. Pero ambos sabemos que es lo mas adecuado ahora…

Atentamete- tu hermano deidara uzumaki."

-tu lo sabias?- preguntaba naruto algo aterrado.

-que de que hablas dobe?- preguntaba sasuke a naruto.

-TU LO SABIAS! Y NO LO DIJISTE EN ESTA CARTA DICE CLARAMENTE QUE TODOS USTEDES SABIAN DE EL SECRETO FAMILIAR.. LA PREGUNTA ES PORQUE DEMONIOS YO ME ENTERO AHORA SI SE SUPONE QUE TAMBIEN SOY DE LA FAMILIA- decía naruto enojado.- TU LO SABIAS!- le grito tirándole la carta en la cara a sasuke este de inmediato la tomo y la leyó… y se quedo sorprendido

-yo no lo sabia yo… nunca pensé – pero naruto ya no estaba.. por ningún lado…-naruto?

En unos minutos los padres de naruto entraron en la pieza del rubio

-que paso oímos a naruto gritar?- dijo minato entrando a la pieza

-si y esta es la razón- dijo sasuke dándole la carta y saliendo del cuarto y de la casa

- no no puede ser- dijo minato.

Sasuke tomo un taxi y fue a la mansión uchiha exigiendo una explicación … al llegar se dirijio directo a la oficina de su amado padre….

-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE YO NO SABIA LO DEL SECRETO FAMILIAR UZUMAKI?- dijo sasuke hecho un humo a la oficina

-pero quien te dijo eso.- pregunto fugaku

-lo lei en una carta que le dejo deidara a naruto..- dijo sasuke ya mas tramquilo

-ustedes no están preparados para saberlo.. si no mirad la reacion que tienes al saberlo solo pueden saberlo después de lo 24 por que solo en ese momento la genética uzumaki se aplaca a un hombre… como sea ahora que lo sabes deberías de intentar cerrar el trato y casarte con naruto es decir actuar como un uchiha.

-COMO? Si yo llego a hacer eso seria por amor… y no por su "negocio familiar"- constesto secametne

-exacto hijo mio… me gusto hablar con tigo pero me tengo que ir.

Sasuke sin perder tiempo subió a su cuarto tomo las llaves de su carro y se fue en busca de naruto.

-en donde te abras metido naruto… por favor contesta ese aparato- decía mientras marcaba por el celular.

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

7. sorpresa (( espero que le guste he aprovechado… mi tiempo libre))

Habían pasado mas de 3 horas y no he encontrado a naruto… ¿Dónde pordra estar? Definitivamente el rubio ese la tiene gruesa para hacerme dar ataques al corazón :3 aparte yo no tengo la culpa NO LO SABIA… donde podrá estar arggg PERO ME LAS VA A PAGAR CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LO VOY A MATAR…. U.u. a besos.! Mi celular sono y solo restaba contestarlo con la esperanza de que sea la persona que he estado buscado….

-naruto?- pregunte ccasi ilusionado de la vida

-no soy itachi? Que paso con naruto – dijo itachi divertido

- naa nada del otro mundo el pobre se entero al igual que yo que el puede tener hijos me tiro una carta en la cara … casi puteo a mis padres por ocultarlo tanto tiempo… naruto casi me putea… naa se fue hace 3 horas y no se donde esta puedes decirle a deidara que lugares frecuenta el mas a menudo?- dijo como si nada sasuke- HA! Hermano gracias por decirme lo del secreto uzumaki BU buenos hermanos y tu – sarcasmo.

-hay hermano si pagaran por tanto sarcasmo junto serias un multimillonario

-yo ya soy multimillonario…

- jaa si ve te paso a mi deidara para que te diga… y lo siento mucho hermano pero yo ME ENTERE AYER! Y a diferencia de ti YO SI LOS PUTIE hasta el alma … me alegra que compartas mi dolor.. chao.- dijo asi pasando a deidara

-hola sasuke mi hermano esta bien? Que paso… por que…?- decía desesperado deidara

-pues dime donde puede estar y entonces te respondo.- después de que deidara me dijiera con exactitud que lugares podría frecuentar naruto lo único que resto fue a cada uno de ellos.

Había pasado otra hora y había visitado… mas de 5 lugares… osea QUIEN ES SANO JUICIO VISITA TANTOS LUGARES aparte de eso DE DONDE SACA TANTO TIEMPO PARA FRECUENTAR TANTOS LUGARES ARG JODER naruto! Donde estas y entonces vi algo que sentí como si mi cuerpo recibiera mi alma con los brazos abiertos (creo que cuando se trata de naruto tiendo a exagerara un resto) me baje rápidamente del carro.. y efectivamente era naruto sentado en un llano mirando como el cielo empezaba a dar toda la magia de la noche en su ser JODER PARECE UN ANGEL! Sin pensarlo me acerque y lo abraze lentamente por la espaldaa. Resando para que no se alejara de mi… y no lo hizo eso me hizo muy feliz

-apenas me di cuenta naruto… y mi hermano se dio cuenta ayer… nos nos habían dicho nada por que eso se desarrolla a los 24 años en ustedes pero yo personalmente creo que es una mierda tanto secreto- dije para ver que respondia. Naruto solo suspiro y se arrincono mas en mi pecho.. como deseando que apretara mis brazos sobre el. Y yo lo hice… lo abrace como demostrándole que nunca me iva a perder..

-perdona por como reaccione… pero no todos los días te dicen que puedes tener hijos tebayo… lo siento fui muy grocero.- se diculpa naruto verdaderamente arrepentido colocándome cara de perrito triste…COMO DECIRLE QUE NO! . yo solo sonreí y lo bese suavemente. Para después decirle

-yo hubiera reaccionado igual… pero mirale el lado bueno… ahora si que no te podras deshacerte de mi… complementas muy bien cada rincón de mi corazón… y ahora que se tu secretito no te dejare por hay solo – dije para animarlo porque yo pienso que lo necesita… digo hablando enserio yo hubiera reaccionado incluso peor que el! -

Me beso ante lo dicho… la verdad parece que hubiera revivido .. eso me alegra…- etto naruto podemos irnos a casa mañana hay que estudiar!

-sabes sasuke deberíamos de faltar mañana al instituto y depaso seguir… perdidos.. los dos.. por hay en algún lado de konoha pero ya sabes tu y yo solos te parece.

JODER! ESTA MAS QUE CLARO QUE ES OBVIO QUE QUIERE CON ESO DE PERDIDOS! Y yo ni bobo ni perezoso aceptare.

-esta bien pero desde manaña nos colocamos juiciosos con el tema del estudio creeme naruto un uchiha no se caracteriza perdiendo materias …-dije para después aportar -entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder… encerio naruto tan rápido y ya quieres quedar embazado..- dije levantándome de golpe y suviendome en el carro mientras naruto me hechaba un sinfín de putiadas…. Arranque en mi carrito pues naruto tenia el de el y solo se escuchaba el ronroneo de los dos carros a no se tanto por hora.

Naruto me siguió por aproximandamente 30 min… hasta que pare en una residencia mia… recuerdo por que la tengo hace algún tiempo decidi dejar mi casa pero, mama casi se muere ,mi hermano hablo con migo y papa me dijo que no era el momento y pues yo sin mas volvi a mi casota con mi familia… quien iva a pensar que me iva a servir tanto ahora mi depto :D

Al llegar… naruto se tiro encima de mi… y me dio tres buenos golpes …

-bastardo… toda via no puedo tener hijos! Además no quiero! – dijo rojo de la vergüenza.- pero con voz lo pensaría sa…su…ke ;)

Y otra vz ese tonito naruto es el colmo y luego se enoja por que le hago comentarios calientes definitivamente si no quien lo entiende.

-si sigues asi… no tendras salvación… hoy..

- y quien dice que la quiero mmm?-

Definiticamente esa noche será mágica…Y sin pensarlo dentramos al depto casi a siegas pues mis ojos estaban sobre el y los de el sobre mi… no me queda mas que pensar q desarrollamos nuevas habilidades! :D see!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las clases siguieron normal… naruto cumplió la orden de colocarnos las pilas en el instituto …apenas dirigía la palabra a sus padres… y yo a los mios… los meses pasaban y los fines de semana saliamos con los muchachos… y terminábamos en mi departamento comiéndonos… mi hermano y deidara cada dos días se reportaban con los adultos… y con nosotros cada nada la verdad la relación entre hermanos es bastante estrecha.

OoOoOOOoOOooooooOO

Ya había pasado 8 meses y medio.. y deidara estaba bastante rodondito… pues eso se veía cuando hacia las videos llamadas. Es increíble… me imagino como se veria mi rubio en ese estado….

-que piensas sasuke por que tienes cara de teme?- me pregunta naruto

.- nada me imaginaba como te verias panchonchito- le conteste como si nada.. naruto se sonrojo y luego sonrio.

-haveces eres tan pervertido!..-dijo enojado pero luego se coloco serio (oh oh comentario de cómo si tuviera 100 años) -pero todavía no ha llegado eso sabes la otra vez me imagine lo mismo.. me da cosita que mi hermano este en esa situación pero viéndolo de un lado paterno seria súper :3 – me conto con estrellitas en los ojos.

-sii seria interesante… - dije para después entrar al instituto, pues aquella mañana perdi una apuesta con el dobe y nos toco venirnos en bicicleta! A ese naruto se le ocurren unas cosas y con la escusa de ( quiero tener todas las experiencias con tigo vámonos en bici *3*)¿Cómo decirle que no?

Xxxxxxrecuerdoxxxxxxxx

-NO no quiero para eso tenemos carro- dije levantándome de la cama

-anda sasuke quiero tener todas las experiencias con tigo vámonos en bici *3*…

-no

-esta bueno al que le toque 10 dale .

-me parece bien -le conteste y el empezó la cuenta… y a el le toco el 10¡ como no me di cuenta de lo tramposo que es el rubio..

-SI GANE! Mañana nos vamos en bici.- dijo para después acostarse ami lado yo lo abrace fuertemente… y le dije

-seguro que tal que te duela mucho la colita y no puedas manejar- le dije

-y por que me va a doler la colita….?-pregunto inocente

-pues estaba pensando esta noche marcar territorio.- le conteste besando su cuello y el de inmediato entendió

Xxxxxfinxxxxxxxxx

Sii perdi la apuesta… pero gane una noche con naruto… genial.

Y asi llego el tan esperado dia… deidara daría a luz.. para eso mis padres separaron los vuelos… para ir a new yorkk y acompañarlo… últimamente me parece interesante.. mi padre me conto que nuestra familia esta conectada con la de naruto desde mucho tiempo atrás… y dijo algo sobre la era de los ninjas… que hay comenzó todo y blablablabalbalbalbalablaba me aburri de escuchar tanta mitología y me coloque a estudiar.

Ahora estamos en el avión … naruto y yo estamos atrás..y para conincidencia.. al lado del baño esta obvio lo que el destino quiere ..es y los adultos adelante… intentare de pervertir a mi novio.. después de todo cuando lo haremos en un avión…?.

-naruto…- dije besando su oreja suavemente por el ovulito.- naruto me miro y…

Continuara…

(nana: OK-¡! Quedo bastante corto pero tengo escusa…. Se me acabo la Money… xD no coloque lemon por que en todos los capítulos no se puede… porque me da penita :3 =u.u=…. :3… pero en el próximo sabran lo que paso en el baño del avión lo prometo… tebayo )

Sayonara! NANA :3


	8. Chapter 8

8. el nuevo integrante.

Naruto me miro y sonrio… - que pasa tebayo.. quieres aprovechar el baño?.- hay que ver como es sasuke de pervertido

-ummm…- me sorprende ver que naruto no es tan inocente como yo pensaba.…- si tu lo dices…- dije para pararme de mi asiento y dirigirme al baño… y al momento entro naruto…

Sin pensarlo dos veces nos empezamos a besar… "suavemente" lo despeje de su parte baja joder! Parece que hace años no hacemos el amor… y esta mañana apenas estuvimos juntos.. pero la adrenalina que se siente hacerlo aquí es… muy satisfactoria… y naruto esta tan exitado como yo… y mas aun pues esta vez era mi turno…. Asi que suavemente empeze a besar su cintura y morderle suavemente por los lados sin tocar su miembro… puedo jurar que eso a naruto lo estaba volviendo loco… asi que en un descuido tenia todo su enorme orgullo en mi mejilla quemándome…

-que pasa dobe… acaso no me digas que estas que no puedes…?- ,le pregunte para molestarlo.

-no me tortures… que es el baño seguro tiene algo que siento quemarme por dentro.- y si era el baño… que sasuke me provocara asi y no me brinde atención es mas horrible que una semana sin ramen.

- claro no te hago esperar mi amor.- dije para brindarle atención a su pequeño problema… sentí como naruto se tensiono y dejaba salir uno que otro gemido… si se ba a colocar asi por hacerlo en el baño de un avión … voy a comprar uno para cada fin de semana hacerlo en el baño… XD …nee

-sasuke me voy a correr… para ya.- le pedi a sasuke.. después de un tiempo. Es que estamos en un avión después de todo… solo tenemos tiempo para un momento .. no dos.. no tres … uno :3

Sasuke paro y me hizo voltear y me penetro… suavemente… y empezó un vaivén… mi cuerpo chocaba con la pared suavemene… y luego con sasuke… me sentía morir… aquel baño TENIA ALGO O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR NARUTO UZUMAKi… y luego llegamos los dos…

Respiravamos suavemente. Recuperando el aliento…

-naruto la semana que entra comprare un avión… uff severo polvaso.- dijo sasuke.

-mmmm cabron…- dijo parándose y arreglándose y sasuke hizo lo mismo… ya listos para salir naruto le roba un beso diciéndole- de venida tenete sasuke por que me toca a mi :3

Si señro cada dia naruto me sorprende mas… después de eso… estuvimos placticando un rato… de sakura pues la pobre cuando despertó no conoció ni a su madre… le dio un charco… negro en la cabeza… y me parece que le favoreció mucho pues.. ya no es tan cofcofperracofcofcof… también practicamos de nuestros padres…xD claro YO… hablando como hueva hay y naruto no me paraba la bola porque el se quedo dormido… ZzZZZ hay…. Naruto.

Al llegar… a nuestro destino.. osea de pasada por la residencia uzumaki… de new york… por que teníamos… que estar fijo en el hospital… nos separaron de todos.. es como si tuviéramos nuestra propia sala de espera. E itacchi estaba en ese lugar los adultos le saluron y le preguntaron la situación.

-el dentro hace muy poco… y no me dejaron dentrar con el yoo.. estoy muy – pero freno nunca crei ver a mi hermano asi.. de preocupado.

-hermano todo va a estar bien, ya veras que el doctor saldrá con cara de felicidad.- le anime .

- si tebayo además deidara es muy fuerte… no por nada es mi hermano mayor … yo confio mucho en el – dijo naruto seguro de eso.

-si cariño todo estará bien. Ya veras- dijo mi madre…

Esperamos unas cuantas horas… naruto y yo intentábamos de colocarle conversa a itachi para que se pasara el tiempo rápido.. mientras las madres… dormían encima de los padres… xD

OOoooOOoOOoOOOOOoo

Cuando a las 8 de la noche salió el doctor.

-felicidades… es una hermosa mujer-al instante mi hermano se paro y le pregunto si lo podíamos ver.- claro ya esta listo para que lo vean.

El primero que entro fue itachi… y se encontró con un muy cansado deidara. Sosteniendo a la bebita y dándole teterito.

-estas bien mi dei?- pregunto itachi

-si amor.. es una niña hermosa…- dijo deidara. Mostrandocela.

El la tomo en sus brazos y la miro… la piel era blanca como la de el y tenia el cabello negro como el – hola pequeña – y al instante que hablo la pequeña abrió los ojos.. esos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico- uaho…! Eres muy bella – dijo cargándola y besándola.- eres mi nena. Te amo pequeña- dijo asi culminando y en ese instante dentraron los demás.

-hay mi sobrina es hermosa—dijo naruto viéndola… - verdad sasuke

- si lo es…- dijo viéndola…- puedo?- pero no termino itachi al instante entendió

-claro hermano..- y se la paso.

Sasuke se quedo viendo a la pequeña con cara de amor naruto noto eso y sonrio (ya llegara nuestra hora) … - hermosa. – dijo y la pequeña sonrio.

-si nuestra nieta es hermosa.. . como la llamaran?- pregunto minato mientras sasuke sela pasaba… y asi sucesivamente todos la cargaron.

Deidara y itachi se miraron- se llamara nathaly- y todos sonrieron…- si nathaly uchiha uzumaki.

-el nuevo integrante de la familia- dijo fugaku…

Después de eso volvimos a konoha.. y como naruto lo dijo.. me toco a mi…

OoOoOOOOoooooo

Ya el año se estaba acabando rápido… ya faltaba una semana para graduarnos… y naruto estaba mas feliz que de constumbre… pues tendríamos ese famoso paseo.. de todos los 11 … osea los que se graduaron y ya no lo habían dicho solo faltaba celebrarlo.. hacer la caminata y que el profesor nos entregara el diploma de "graduados"

-aburrido- fue lo único que dije… claro naruto no pensó lo mismo.. claro que no… el rubio se veía feliz.

-te amo sasuke sabes aparte de que no te gusta estas celebraciones.. esta aquí… :3 con migo.. y estaras en la despedida… yo nunca he ido … a ese lugar…- decía con estrellas en los ojos.- LAS VEGAS… SERA GENIAL *.*… aparte te imaginaras … en la piscina.. en el mar… en el ascensor… Owo….

- sii muchos lugares para poseerte y hacerte repetir mi nombre una o otra y otra y otra vez

-sii lo mismo digo…yo

Y asi nos dieron los diplomas. Y la celebración estuvo bien… naruto estaba muy guapo… ya mañana partiríamos a las vegas..todos nuestros amigos… (eso si me gusta) pensé….. celebraremos que se acabo esta parte de nuestra vida.. y comienza una nueva.

Continuara…

((nana:ok esta corto pero estoy escasa de tiempo LAS VEGAS… OWO… xD)) aqui sera !


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Ya habiamos llegado.. el viaje fue muy divertido… los muchachos se la pasaron cantando … y "tomando jugo de maracuya" … si son tontos sabiendo que haya nos dejan tomar todo lo que queramos … el instructor dijo muy claro

"haya ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran en su tiempo libre incluso tomar licor.. eso si.. si me encuentro con alguien abrió y llevado del putaas… si pensarlo dos veces lo devuelvo, ustedes ya están grandes.. y deben de saber que tanto licor tomar… mejor dicho no se dejen pillar de mi.."

Sonreí al ver a naruto ya compuesto.. en el avión estaba horrible…- naruto puedes moverte ya faltan 15 min … - le grite pues estaba en el baño dándose una ducha para que sele pase la maluquera… yo pensaba en todo lo que paso en el avión… es increíble los amigos que tenemos…

*************Flash black…..( nana:o como se escriba)

-naruto vamos para el baño?- pregunte a mi novio… el me miro y me dijo- pero sasuke todos se darán cuenta… además… esta ocupado por temari y shikamaru…- me conto.. yo suspire – quien lo diría shikamaru dejarse influenciar del temari… - dije…

Voltee a ver a todos mis compañeros… e incluso estaba mi primo sai… cortejando a sakura.. lo mas inclrehible es que esta lo rechaza… valla que ahora ella si es rara.. sin contar que ahora es parte del grupo de las chicas… y no de las huecas… jaja y Karin esta que hecha humo… personalmente me siento muy feliz por sakura… incluso hasta me cae bien ….

-sasuke tengo hambre… quiero una golosina… - me dijo naruto…. Yo como buen novio le di una…

-naruto cuando le diremos a nuestros amigos lo nuestro?- pregunte….

-haa no sasuke no hay nada que decir si a leguas se ve que ustedes tienen algo mas que una simple amistad…- contesto ino…- pero tramquilos… no diremos nada porque se nota que quieren que sea un secreto no?... aparte de eso imagínense el escándalo? Naaa los quiero mucho como para sacrificarlos por gusto no mas…- aporto la rubia

- quien mas lo sabe?- pregutno naruto.

-pues todos Naru…- contesto tenten abrazandolo por la espalda.- tramquilos nadie necesita de saberlo… es su vida privada y nosotros no seremos la ecepcion o sino? Que clase de amigos seriamos…- culmino la morena.

-todos?- pregunte..

- si todos… kiba, neji, hinata, tenten,temari,shikamaru y tu primo sai, y sakura.- dijo ino… - pero como dije antes, no es necesario que todos lo sepan … además…- pero no pudo continuar por que naruto salió corriendo para el baño que para su suerte estaba ya desocupado…

-que le pasaa a naruto-kun-. Pregunto hinata.

-la verdad nose ya voy a ver..- conteste parándome de mi asiento.. y dirigiéndome al baño, pensando que teníamos unos amigos geniales… pero al llegar escuche como naruto hacia sonidos de vomito..- naruto estas bien?- pregunte al notar que efectivamente estaba vomitando…pero no contesto solo se escucho un buaggggg!.. y asi por un largo tiempo..

Llevaba hay metido como 15 min hasta que por fin se habrio la puerta…y pude ver a un rubio con una palidez terrible.

-naruto! Ven sentémonos…

-sasuke me duele la pansita.. TnT…. Y todo me da vueltas.- se quejaba mi rubio preferido.

-ya tramquilo debió ser la golosina… que te callo mal… o te mariaste…- dije llegando al asitento. Y se escucharon unos – estas bien naruto-kun-,-que te paso naruto-.- te ves terrible amigo-… una lluvia de preguntas.

-nada tebayo solo me marie un toque.. pero tramquilos el gran naruto uzumaki no morirá por mariaditas dattebayo..- contesto el mostrandonse bien.. pero se veía cansando…

-dobe.. sera mejor que descanses un poco – le dije mientras le haica que se recostara en mi ….

-pero no tengo sueño yo solo esto..y… can….ZzZzZzZ- y se quedo dormido…

-bueno muchachos dentro de un par de horas llegamos… recuerden que tienen 30 min para organizarse en sus respectivas habitaciones… con los compañeros elegidos… y estar listos para la primera salida nocturna como grupo… eso si… habran institutos de todos lados..del mundo… asi que podrán conocer personas nuevas… de otros lugares – dijo el instructor.- asi que deberían de descansar.. un poco para que puedan tener fuerzas. Están deacuerdo?- pregunto y todos afirmamos .- bueno pues haren que les apagen las luces descansen bien- y asi se retiro

-descansemos es mejor… - le dije a mis amigos…cuando se apagaron las luces… acomode los asientos… y me quede dormido no sin antes hacerle algún que otro mimo a mi naruto… últimamente lo cogi de constumbre….

**End of Flash black…..( nana:o como se escriba) XD**

OoOOoooo

Estábamos todos en el lugar de la reunión rumba…naruto ya estaba mas compuesto… habían personas de otros institutos.. que se la pasaban bien.. y por que no …. Nosotros también nos estábamos divirtiendo… y tomando una que otra cosa… tuvimos muchas sorpresas… por ejemplo.. sakura por fin le dijo que si a sai…, hinata esta embarazada… , temari se ira a vivir a europa con shikamaru un año para conocer nuevas culturas… y " hacer familia"…

-na muchachos depues de esta reunión cuando volveremos a estar asi… pues llega le época de trabajo trabajo y trabajo! Que pereza dattebayo pero toca no entoces disfrutemos cada momento como si fuera el ultimo tebayoo. VAMOS A BAILAR!- dijo y todos le seguimos la corriente…

-oye naruto que vamos a hacer después de esto..- pregunte al dobe

-pues.. nada dormir tebayo…- contesto ingenuo

-me refiero a después de este viaje.?- pregunte

-pues no se.. trabajar y trabajar ome.. que mas… aunque yo quisiera estar con tigo mas tiempo… - me dijo sonrojado

-mmmm mas tiempo… entonces después de este viaje cogemos para otro lado solo los dos sin que nadie nos moleste. Te parece?.- pregunte pero naruto no contesto se quedo como una paleta mirando a la nada.- que pasa dobe?- le pregunte pero no contesto.. entoncs mire a donde este estaba mirando… y observe un pelirrojo a lo lejos con una peliazul sentada en sus piernas… sonriendo…

-no.. no..puede..ser- dijo casi palido…

-naruto no me digas que?- pero no pude terminar pues al parecer el pelirrojo noto su presencia y de inmediato se dirigió a nosotros con la peliazul a su lado.- el es del que me hablaste?- termine de preguntar

-si sasuke el es sasori… - contesto en susurro con un aire triste… que duro por una milésima de segundos- quieres tomar algo sasuke… - dijo halándome del brazo y alejándome de ese lugar pero no pudo.

-hey uzumaki naruto? Que haces por estos lados.?- pregunto como si nada.

-mmmm pasando un rato agradable.. con mis amigos… y tu que raro eres no deberías de hablar con muertos… te pueden acusar de pedofilia.- constento acidamente naruto…

-pues… despedida de 11…y pues naa si pedofilia esta bien – contesto como si nada

-mmmm… -

-vamos naruto no pierdas tu tiempo con el – le dije halándolo.

- y este quien es el nuevo novio o que?- pregunto en un tono celoso.

-si soy el nuevo novio-dije y todos se quedaron en shok…creo de debi medir mis palabras pero lo hecho hecho esta…

-COMO QUE ERES SU NOVIO SASUKE! SE SUPONE QUE NOS IVAMOS A CASAR…?- dijo Karin apareciendo de la nada…

-no te hagas películas estúpidas Karin… ni de pedo me caso con algo tan horrible como voz.- conteste.

-emm bueno sasuke deja de decir boludeces y vámonos que quiero compartir un trago con voz.- dijo naruto

-pero por que me evitas naruto acaso tienes miedo.?- pregunto denuevo el pelirrojo.

-no.. no te tengo miedo… pero mi escaso tiempo es muy valioso y lo quiero compartir con sasuke y no recordando malos ratos con voz.- contesto naruto… y yo estaba que entraba en furia total.

-antes te encantaba compartir tu tiempo con migo no te acuerdas…?- pregunto como si nada el pelirrojo.

-pero claro que me acuerdo… - dijo saliendo de ese circulo vicioso dejándolo hay parado y llendo a la barra con migo.

-estas bien naruto?- le pregunte…

-sii nunca estuve mejor- contesto casi con rabia… y tomando licor…

-hmp- dije yo fastidiado por la situación.

-sasuke vámonos de aquí.. ya tengo sueño – me dijo adormilado

-ok me parece bien.?- dije saliendo con el .

-OYE.. nos veremos pronto naruto…- dijo sasori a lo que yo no pude resistirlo y le di un golpe en la cara

-escuchame quemadito… si te acercas a mi chico… te dare una paliza que no olvidaras y ni tu madre te reconocerá…- le dijo cogiéndolo de la camisa

-que pasa moreno dudas de lo que el siente .?- pregunto

-claro que no … dudo de lo que puedas lograr.- le dije

-el todavía puede quererme.- afirmo.

-pues preguntale y veras que te constesta- le dije…- alejate de el por que es mio.- le dije saliendo del lugar.

-sasuke teme no deviste hacer eso …. Se le suviera el ego… además yo nunca te cambiaria a ti por nadie.- me dijo mi rubio

-lo se pero ese idiota tiene intenciones naruto… - le dije..

-ammm pues solo estaremos alerta y ya … nome separare de ti ni para entrar al baño…- dijo. Naruto con cara de tierno…

-eso espero dobe.- conteste.

Y asi salimos del ese lugar para seguir..caminando por la playa… en silencio…

-lo siento sasuke…- dijo mi rubio casi al borde de las lagrimas… no esperen LLORO auch! –siento como si te hubiera fallado.

-no no naruto no digas eso yo no dudo de ti mi amor.. mirame…- me mira con esos ojos arrepentidos- te amo rubio..-. le dije mirándolo para que no dudara – y siempre será asi .

-sasuke-teme….- naruto lloraba. Y temblaba…- yo también.. te amo mucho mucho :'3- me dijo

Yo me quede mirándolo a esos ojos azules como el cielo de dia… pero en una milésima de segundo cambiaron a azul oscuro… fue como si en sus pupilas anocheciera….- naruto… tus ojos ….

-si ya no lloro mas … últimamente parezco una nenaza :D jajajaj – se rie- mejor comamos algo quiero ramen tebayo

-no eso no tu ojos… cambiaron son oscuros….- dije asombrado. Naruto se veía tan raro con los ojos asi .

- como… naa sasuke teme seguramente es por la noche … estoy bien deberas….

-naruto… te digo que cambiaron mira por ti mismo.- le digo mientras le señalo un carro … y el se asoma en el retrovisor del

- O! MIERDA QUE PASO CON MIS OJOS…? QUE CHINGADA!- dijo saltando y callendo al suelo arenosooo.. – NO ESTO NO PUEDE SER…- dice parándose temblando y mirando el reflejo … tocándose la cara…- QUE PASO ¿?¿QUE PASO ¿?QUE PASO ¿?– decía mientras alzaba los brazos muy alto y los movia de un lado a otro. Y yo lo miraba con cara de preocupación…. Cuando ya estaba cansado de ver esa imagen tan tonta me acerque a consolarlo y decirle que todo iva a estar bien que seguramente fue el tragoo pero a quien voy a engañar eso fue muy raro.. será que….- NA NO IMPORTA SASUKE – TEME YA QUE SE PUEDE HACER … vamos que me dio hambre tebayo- dijo mientras caminaba a un restaurante y yo lo miraba con cara de (¬.¬)…. .

Después de eso… comimos… bueno el ramen y yo pezcado :3… y cuando ya estábamos a punto de entrar al edifico donde nos ospedamos naruto me agarro del brazo… y me llevo corriendo a un lugar lejano… dentramos al mar… nadamos por 5 min y llegamos a una isla… pequeña… alejada de la población… naruto salió del mar y se empezó a quitar la camisa…. Y a desabrochar el pantalón … lentamente bajo mi mirada… Y YO .. PUES JODER! HICE LO MISMO ERA OBVIO PARA QUE ESTABAMOS ALLI… ALA ORILLA DEL MAR… BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA.. Y SOLOS.. simplemente era épico…

-sasuke…. No aguanto … puedes por favor…- pero antes de que terminara yo le había besadoo…. Últimamente naruto estaba tan raro …. Pero me encanta que este asi .. :3…

Le bese suavemente el cuello… bajando lentamente… pero de repente….

OoO

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. Sasuke… yo yo …. – me monte encima de sasuke teniendo el control de la situcion… mi piel ardia en llamas…. Quería tenerlo ahora mismo y en ese lugar… no sabia que me pasaba… todo estaba bien pero de repente… solo me dieron ganas de tirármelo… -ARGGGG….te hare mio…. – le dije bajando lentamente y despojándolo de sus jean y acariciando su piel nívea… que se veía brillante por el agua… y la luna lo hacia color… nieve… y lo único que logro esa imagen de sasuke como dios lo trajo al mundo… fue…. Descontrolarme…- arg que me pasa sasuke siento como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho

- eso es porque cada.. momento con tigo es único… y tan lleno de amor como la primera vez… aparte de que se te para con un rose… xD.- me dijo para molestarme…

- A SI? .. con que se me para con un rose… a vea pues… menos mal tu eres cuerpo glorioso mi sasuke y no hay necesidad de saciar tu sed… por mi …. Digo no …. - dije mientras.. bajaba lentamente hasta eso … y le daba un beso suavemente…. Que luego se volvia mas salvaje…

-mmm .na…r.u..to…- dijo sasuke mientras empezaba a mover suavemente sus caderas….

-es hora …mi amor …relájate.- le dije mientras lo poseía.. suavemente como la primera vez.

OoO

Si naruto estaba re raro.. primero me dijo que quería que yo… bueno pensé que quería.. pero no resulto que el que quería era yo xD… no importa después de que sea con naruto cualquier cosa es buena… al terminar.. abrimos los ojos… y … YA ERA DE DIA.

-puta madre NARUTO LEBANTATE.. YA ES DE DIA…- le dije a naruto.. estamos en problemas

- AMA 5 min mas no ves que estoy con mi sasuke tebayo- decía mi naruto entre sueños.

-amor ya vamosnos nos meteremos en problemas si nos quedamos mas tiempo aquí por favor Naru lenbantate.- le dije

-sasuke… teme… yo…que hora es?- dijo mientras se sentaba y empezaba a vestirse.

-la verdad no se por que ayer no me dieron tiempo ni de tomar el aliento…- dije mirándolo picaro.

-amm O/O… eso.. no se tu sasuke teme pero yo… cada que le pueda demostrar ami novio que es mio… lo hare… .- me dice mirándome

-a si… pues naruto si yo le demostrara ami novio… que es mio el pobre ya es taria en sillas de ruedas…- dije mientras entraba al mar para nadar los 5 min y llegar al edificio.

-deberas que suerte tiene tu novio…- dijo siguiéndome….

Nadamos los 5 min y llegamos…

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE CHIGADA ESTABAN?.-pregutaba el inspector como loco

-emm lo que pasa es que naruto y yo madrugamos para nadar y hacer algo de ejercicio… ya sabes para mantener la forma.

-amm bueno para la próxima me avisan estaba muy preocupado…- dijo

(Se lo creyo)….pense… pero la verdad es que eso es lo que estábamos haciendo no? Ejericcio… ¨u¨….

-sasuke teme tengo hambre…- me dijo naruto despertando de mi pensamiento

-deacuerdo vamos a comer algo.

OoOOOo

Y los días pasaban.. y yo no me despegaba de naruto… no confiaba en ese idiota pelirrojo… la habíamos pasado de poca… con todos.. estuvimos en una rumba donde todos estaban de blanco.. y en un barco.. todo bueno.. hasta que aparecia sasori casi comiéndose a Naru con la mirada… maldito …y poe eso no me despeguaba de naruto … PERO HOY! Hoy no amanecii muy bien que digamos y pues bueno soy consiente de que tenia que darle a naruto espacio por eso.. le deje ir a comer con los muchachos… pues esa mañana yo estaba desanimado…. Y con nauceas… era tan ironico.. los días que naruto tenia nauceas yo no … pero los días que yo tenia el estaba radiante… y con eso ojos que brillaban como una noche con estrallas… naruto y yo pensamos que no.. era necesario que nuestros padres supieran lo de sus ojos… no era para tanto aparte se ve sexy… y …

-sasuke Salio corriendo para el baño-

-vuag….-

OOooooo

Naruto estaba solo sentado en la barra tomando una limonada…- haa tebayo por que todos se tardan tanto.. – dije dando un sorbo a mi limonada.

De repente… aaparecio sierto pelirrojo y le dio un beso desprevenido… a naruto… que duro 5 segundos… por que naruto no alcanzo a respirar… y no solo a respirar .. no pudo reaccionar… ni hablar..

-vaya funciono- dijo sasori tomando la limonada… y botando el resto que soobro.-muchachos… ayúdenme…- dijo mientras… me tomaba… y me cargaba con la chica de pelo azul… y yo no me podía mover … tenia tanto miedo que solo reste llorar…como un mocoso..

OoOoOOoooo

Sasuke estaba rescostado en una amaca.. Pensando en donde podría estar naruto… pues ya hace unas horas le habían dicho que el no estaba con los muchachos… y que no saben donde estaba.

-mierda…-dije frustrado…- donde estas mi Naru…- dije pero al instante tocaron la puerta.. y yo la abri sin perder tiempo. Y hay estaba …naruto… con los ojos rojos.. al parecer había llorado..

-donde estabas.. naruto?..- pero no contesto…solo se acosto en la cama acorrucado… y cerro los ojos… - oye naruto que pasa?- cuando me di cuenta el ya se encontraba dormido… con un rastro en los ojos… QUE LE HABRA PASADO A MI NARU!?- gracias Naru por no decirme y dejarme con la duda!... casi 10 horas… gracias amor por eso te amo… - sarcasmo

Continuara…..

((Nana: OK en el próximo… sabrán que le paso a Naru... :3 sorry son las 10.40 pm del día 27.02.2013… y estoy agotada… xD… ya creo que el prox capitulo se acaba… claro si es asi de largo como este…! 8 pág. de Word… soy la mejor XD…. Ok na mentiras… con el tiempo cogeré la practica y mi imaginación fluirá… y sere una de las mejores lo prometo tebayo… pero ahora QUIERO DORMIR! ZzZzzzz los quiero resto … saludes… ))


	10. Chapter 10

10. la huida.

-A quien boy a engañar no puedo dormir- decía aburrido sasuke en la cama mirando a naruto – que le habrá pasado a naruto… arg el no me quiere DECIR AMI SU NOVIO.!... seguramente me esta dejando de querer y lo entiendo pues… aveces soy bien hartito.. como sea será mejor esperara hasta mañana… que me diga….pero mientras que hare… leer, escuchar música, meterme a internet.. no?... no quiero hacer eso QUIERO SABER QUE LE PASO A NARUTO!... ARGG… UN MOMENTO!- se para del asiento…- sasori….. lo matare….. si el tiene que ver con la tristeza de mi naruto…

…..

Un rubio habría los ojos… cansadamente… y al instante de abrirlos se coloca a llorar a mares…

-porque?... porque esto solo me pasa ami?- decía entre llantos… - como le voy a decir esto a sasuke?... me odiara? .. me seguirá amando yo….?

-decirme que naruto.. ¿- dijo sasuke saliendo de baño- decirme que naruto…- repitió pues naruto se coloco palido… - por que lloras… dime que te pasa narutoo…. Desde ayer que llegaste siento como si me estuviera muriendo por verte asi .. por favor que te pasa…?- decía casi con la voz quebrada…

-yo… sasuke es que ayer… yo…- pero no podía el llanto le ganaba…- sa…sasori … me… me … drogo y después yo.. no podía – pero no termino.. pues al intante se abrió la puerta y entro Karin…

-ahora no Karin estoy ocupado largo de mi pieza…- dijo enojado sasuke

- emm solo vine a entregarte esto y a decirte que tu naruto aprovecha cada momento que tu lo dejas solo …. – asi saliendo de la pieza…

Sasuke tomo el sobre y lo abrió… encontró fotos de naruto besándose con sasori… y peor aun … de naruto teniendo relaciones sexuales con sasorii… había también un pequeño CD… donde decía… "el rubio …. Tran de hueco… infiel.."…. (( nana: ya se imaginaran de que se trata el cd….))… al instante lo coloco…. Y …. Efectivamente naruto estaba teniendo sexo con sasori… pidiéndole mas y mas …

-no.. NO LO.. NOLO PUEDO CREER… - pero sii… ese era mi rubio dejándose tirar de el…. De ese hijo de puta! –narutoo…- decía con voz de ultra tumba…

-sasuke dejame explicarte yoo… no sabia lo que… hacia el.. me drogooo.. y yo no pude hacer… nada yo… estaba vulnerable… yoo… Por favor..PERDONAME TU SABES QUE YO TE AMO … A TI.. –

decia naruto llorando… pero como creerle si en el video el era el que mas pedia… NO… nole puedo creer yo… sin decir nada Sali de la pieza dejando a naruto solo … llorando …

estaba en un asiento del bar … ya había pasado mas de 6 horas…mientras yo estaba sentado pensando en todo.. … yo.. ya nose que creer.. amo a naruto… y el nunca me ha mentido… y ese pelirrojo es un aparecido..

-hola sasuke mi amor como estas…- decía Karin mientras se sentaba en mi… - dime mi vida

-karin… yo no voy a estar con tigo…. Ni ahora ni nunca… comprendes.- dije para que le quedara claro por milésima vez… y la quite de mis piernas. Y luego a lo lejos vi a ese… a ese otro protagonista de ese puto cd… que ojala nunca LO HUBIERA VISTO YO…

-LO MATARE… MATARE A ESE PELIRROJO DE MIERDA.!-. con eso mi corazón sintió que naruto me decía la verdad… pues mi subconsiente … no me podía mentir.. yo no creía en el pelirrojo cria en naruto hasta la muerte.. cuando estaba apunto de saltarle encima para molerlo a golpes me detuve… pues hinata.. me estaba llamando diciendo que me calmara y todos mis amigos.. También.

.- no hagas esto sasuke es una locura comprende por favor…- decía kiba… deteniéndome…

-NO DEJAME LO MATARE ESE IDIOTA LO VIOLO… EL CREE QUE YO SOY TAN IDIOTA DE CREER… LO QUE MIS OJOS VENN… NO YO CREO LO QUE SIENTE MI CORAZON YO CREO EN LOS OJOS DE MI CORAZON…

-sasuke si haces eso te expulsaran de este lugar…- dijo temari… - y ya serian los dos…

-los dos? -Pregunte…- como que los dos no me digas que…

-naruto se fue..- dijo shikamaru…interrumpiendome- volvió a la aldea de konoha hace un par de horas y me entrego esta carta…

-como?..- no podía creerlo hasta que abri la oja arrancada de un cuaderno cuadriculado con marcas de lagrimas … y este decía.

" hola sasuke…. Por favor perdóname…. No quería lastimarte… pero entiendo que ya no quieras estar con migo yo.. fue débil… pero te amare toda la vida mi amor… adiós tebayo "

-shikamaru suéltame… ya no quiero estar aquí en este lugar… me ire con naruto… Y volvia amirarlo… a ese pelirrojo…. Y…. la paliza que le di a ese malparido… aquella tarde.. por : echarme a peder mi despedida de 11, hacerme enojar mas de lo que ya estaba, hacer que naruto se fuera, hacer llorar a naruto, y especialmente por tocar lo que es mio….quedo en el hospital y adivinen que me expulsaron de la despedida de 11….

Al día siguiente… feliz.. por que me espulzaron la verdad yo primordialmente vine a este lugar.. por naruto… y el no está ahora y yo ire con el..

Casi 12 horas.. viajando… JODER! … no pude dormir.. apenas unas horas… pero no podía dejar de pensar en naruto… en lo destrozado que estaba y para mal de colmos… yo lo lastime… también yo! Arg como pude dudar de el …si sus ojos… esos pozos oscuros que últimamente estuvo en su mirar… lo amo … asi o con el cielo en sus ojos.. yo ¡desde cuando me volvi tan sensible tan nenaza …?.. pero que esto por que estoy llorando…. Me sorprendo al ver lagrimas en mi rostros… por que…. Y luego.. – no no otra vez.. no por favor…- Sali corriendo al baño…- vuagg!...

xXxxxXXXXxxxx

al llegar… a konoha… mi hermano me estaba esperando pues… el .. le conte todo lo que paso… y le dije que me … recogiera …

-todo bien ototo.? Como estas?- me pregunta

-llevado del putas… quiero ver a naruto…- le digo montándome en el carro

-hermano tengo algo que contarte… - dijo mientras empezábamos nuestro viaje…

-adelante que puede ser peor…- le dije

-no encontraras a naruto… el esta en new york.. salió ayer en la noche…- dijo como sinada

-QUE POR QUE SE FUE QUE PASO POR QUE PERO ¡!- no lograba entender por que naruto hizo eso … pensé que me quería ver tanto como yo a el.. me mintió!

- ok hermano lo que pasa es que el cuando llego aquí….. de inmediato notamos ese algo en sus ojos… aparte de la hinchazón… le vimos ese algo que solo significa una cosa… ese algo que representa la marca uzumaki en sus venas…

-dime hermano no me barajees tanto…- dije ya mas calmana

- el se fue a la finca donde estuvimos deidara y yo… por el embarazo de deidara recuerdas…- le dije

- sii claro que si pero por que el decidió irme para….haya….no…. itachi.. noo….- dije ya empezando a atar cabos.

-si hermano… el se fue por la misma raazon que deidara…al parecer en el es diferente la edad o el organismo y ya puede- dijo mi hermano

-esta EMBARAZADO…- dije en shock.. y de in meidato recordé el cambio de sus ojos… yo estuve hay esa noche yo… - sus ojos… el cambio tiene que ver con eso?

-si hermano… eso significa el dia preciso en el que el bebe empezó a formarse en su interios…

- osea hace semana y media… yo estuve con el en ese cambio….. osea que el padre soy

-sip tu obvio.. naruto fue…. Bueno tu sabes… pero antes… el había estado con tigooo y con tigo paso eso …ese bebe es de los dos… pues la … esperma de … tu sabes… es rechazada de inmediato… por el cuerpo de naruto y por el embarazo …. Dando a entender.. que solo tu le puedes … bueno tu sabes…- dijo itachi…

-hermano dime que fuiste inteligente y sacaste dos vuelos el de el y el mio…- dije con cara de suplica

-pues hermano….- hizo una pausa y luego suspiro … para mi eso solo significaba una cosa…- sasuke yo…. Yo… CLARO HERMANO QUE LOS SAQUE A POCO… CREES QUE SOY TAN MALO O TAN IDIOTA PARA NO SABER QUE HAY MISMO LLEGARAS TE IVAS A IR TRAS NARUTO..

Malditoo por que me pone con el corazón en la mano… idiota! Tiene que colocar tanto suspenso… - para cuando esta el mio?- pregunto

-exactamente.. para ir cambiarte… preparar ropa… y venir a tomar el vuelo… osea…. 1 hora y 30 min- me dice

- sabes hermano eres el mejos de todos.- le dije

Al llegar a la casa… pregutas de todos … JODER … pero les conteste lo mas calmado que pudiera.. carge a mi so brina que esta relinda…. Y luego… subi a mi cuarto y arregle todo… llegare tarde y no

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Ya estoy en el avión… mi hermano me dio las coordenadas exactas de la finca… U.u… creo que exagero un poco.. pero JODER.. NO TODOS LOS DIAS TE DICEN QUE VAS A SER PAPA YO…. Como lo habrá tomado narutoo… el pensaba que yo ya no lo quería…seguramente.. se sintió feliz.. yo me hubiera encantado estar hay con el recibiendo la noticia del fruto de nuestro amor per no… ese pelirrojo me cago la vida en menos de 5 horas… y yo… la volveré a recuperar en menos de 2 minutos… y… no otra vez no por favor no…

-vuag!-me encontraba en el baño – joder… pero por que me siento tan mal … yo….- y solo en ese momento entendí el por que de mis putos mareos y por primera vez en la vida me sentí feliz de vomitar… por que de seguro… naruto no lo esta haciendo… y eso me pone feliz… cuidar ami dobe yo… - mierda debo llegar rápido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar a new york.. yo de inmediato me movilise a ese lugar.. ya era de noche como las 10.10 pm… y llegue…! LLEGUE…. Baje mis malestas y entre a la finca… hermosa.. de verdad era re mágica… y tenia una vista genial…

Rápidamente me dirigi al cuarto… y entoces lo vi.. sentado en el balcón … sollozando débilmente… y sentí como mi alma se rompia.. pensar que yo soy el responsable de que el este asi yo… me acerque y lo abraze por la espalda… estuvimos casi 2 dias separados.. y sentí que me moria sin el…. Naruto no respondió solo suspiro fuertemente… por que no me dice nada?

-naruto?... aquí estoy mi amor lamento tanto haberme demorado pero… estaba mandado la basura al basurero.. – le dije… mientas lo apretaba suavemente a mi- perdóname por reaccionar asi … perdóname… no te quise lastimar yo… u.u… me encabrone pensar que ese te toco… y yo…. No pensé.. perdón la verdad…

-sasuke eres tu en verdad tebayo….- se voltea y me mira con esos ojos.. que hacen juego con la noche-…. Viniste para estar con migo otra vez…- parece que me hibiera ignorado…

-si mi amor.. vine para estar con tigo … para el resto de nuestras vida… y ver como nuestro hijo crece en tu pansita…en estos meses que comenzaran y serán los mejores de nuestras vidas… por que tu eres todo lo que yo quiero para mi…. Naruto uzumaki… tu … me harias el estrahordinario honor de casarte con migo… yo se que suena raro.. pero lo de para siempre es enserio tebayo.- le dije utilizando su muletilla y el solo se quedo en shok y comenzó a llorar… pero luego se limpio y me miro decidido.

-yo … si te perdono sasuke … y respecto a lo de unir nuestras vidas ..- hace una pausa.- solo con una condición.

-la que sea para el padre de mis hijos…- le dije.

-me… me haces el amor esta noche…?- dijo con dulzura

-pero claro …- le digo mirándolo a los ojos…- te amo…- le digo- tanto tanto…- para que quede seguro…

-yo también sasuke… :3 – dice pero luego se para… y me mira con cara de incognito…- SASUKE… VAMOS .. A SER… PADRES! ¡TEBAYO.. QUE FELICIDAD

-si amor y me haces tan feliz.. gracias por ser como eres…- le digo.

El me mira con esos ojos oscuros como la noche….- yo también te amo mucho mucho…- me besa suavemente …. Ese beso que solo significa una cosa… el inicio a unirnos en cuerpo y en alma. Lentamente… me acerque a el y lo abrace muy fuerte… haciendo que el se elevara un poco del suelo… yo aprovechando me de eso.. lo lleve a la cama… y lo deposite suavemten en ella… después empeze a besar sus hombros y a morderlo suavemente… hasta llegar a su miembro.. que estaba bastante despierto…. Sin pensarlo dos veces le atendí…. Y luego baje hasta su entrada… y le lubrique suavemente… para que vea…COMO ME SENTI YO CUANDO EL ME LO HIZO!.. la vergüenza que me dio…pero lo amado que me sentí solo por el … por mi novio.

-HAAAAA! MMMMMMMMM sasuke por que haces eso? Me da vergüenza.- dijo rojo y con los ojos aguados- que penita… :3- dijo tapándose la cara.

-pues.. por que estoy volviéndome adicto a ti y puedo probarte en TODO el sentido de la palabra no … después de todo eres mio.. y quiero borrar todo rastro que halla de otro en ti…- dije y el se destapo la cara me miro y sonrio… y en un agil movimiento estaba encima de mi y repitió cada paso que yo hice con el ..en mi cuerpo… quemándome con su lengua.

-entonces tu también eres mio- me dijo después de varios minutos… y yo me pare porque no aguantaba mas y lo hice mio… por que pues era mi turno pero si el hubiese querido tenerme no me opongo ni en un millón de años.. y asi Aquella noche hicimos el amor… como siempre... ese era mi chico mi rubio y el único por el que aceptaría tanta cursilería en mi vida… :3

Cada que trancurrian los días… yo estaba al tanto de en crecimiento de mi hijo… y de complacer cada antojito de mi novio… que para mi suerte… era solo una cosa…. Solo una cosas pero esa cosas en todas sus formas … tamaños y sabores… adivinen que puede ser? ((nana: RAMEN!)) si ramen … xD pero yo le compraba frutas… bombones… chocolates….helados… Y Toda clase de golocinas por si le daba un antojo inesperado… pero naruto no molestaba… para nada :3 solo que… estaba muy delicado y consentido... pues yo lo mimo mucho argg! Haveces me desespera que sea tan ecagerado comiendo ramen….:3 pero como decirle que no a esos ojos… oscuros… y grandotes?...:3 no she puede.. no she puede :3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y asi llego el dia tan esperado… para mi suerte… mi familia me estaba apoyando… y naruto ya estaba en el quirófano… mientras… yo me distraía con nathaly… para que no se me hiciera tan torturoso y horrible la espera hasta que por fin….. después de casi 3 horas… no llamaron

-ya pueden ver a naruto…- dijo el doctor saliendo

Y por primera.. vez los segundos… que se tarda en llegar uno a la habitación donde esta mi vida entera.. me parecieron años… pero por fin.. llegue..y lo vii. Hay tan radiante… y con mi hijo en sus brazos… me acerque…

-sasuke teme … nuestro hijo es hermoso… hermoso tebayo…- decía naruto muy emocionado..- ten miralo… tu mismo y veras que te digo la verdad- pero yo le creo sin necesidad de verle… y tomo a mi hijo en mis brazos… aparentemente igual ami los mismo rasgos-… pero los colores … definitivamente.. eran los de naruto pelo rubio… mas claro que el de naruto… piel bronceada… obviamente mas clara que la de el… y esos bigotitos… *w*….

-hola..- digo tímidamente…y el pequeño coloca su mano en mi cara y con su dedito me acaricia suavemente.. haciendo que mi corazón… salte … y luego se rie… como si me conociera como si supiera que yo fuera su padre… - sabes pequeño hacer apensas 20 segundos que te conozco y ya te amo con todo mi corazón…- y entonces me mira… con esos ojos… esos ojos que me hipnotizaron… cuando salieron en naruto… eosos ojos azules… pero no azul cielo sino azul noche… - o pero eres una moneda – digo feliz y todos se rien…. :3

-y como se llamara?—pregunto itachi- mientras veía …. Al niño

-si sasuke teme como se llamara ¿- me pregutna naruto

-y porque yo tengo que saber naruto…?- le dije

-por que si… yo lo di a luz!- dijo como si fuera obvio…. Y entoces… hice silencio y me coloque a pensar en un nombre …. Un nombre que identificase… a mi hijo….

-se llamara…reiksuke…- dije para ver la reacción de mi prometido… y sonrio….

-me gusta… reiksuke uchiha uzumaki…- dijo asi culminando….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx 

Después de eso volvimos a konoha… y alos 3 meses … naruto y yo nos casamos :3! Estaba dicho que después del ACEPTO… el era oficialmente… mio… y yo de el… quedamos en los dos a la misma vez. Si que nadie espera a nadie por que aquí no hay mujer! Como sea.. yo de negroo.. y el de blanco… y nuestro bebe lo tenía deidara…. Y solo estaban presentes nuestros familiares… y amigos cercanos…

El señor empezó hablar…- estamos aquí reunidos para blabalbalbalbalbalablablblab albalbalbalablabalbalbalbala blablabalbalbalbalbalbalabla blabalbalbalbalablabalbalbal ablablabalbalablablabalbalba - hasta que por fin…

-sasuke uchiha acepta a usted a naruto uzumaki como esposo… para amarlo siempre… en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad… riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-SI ACEPTO… - dije seguro y mirando a los ojos a naruto para que no le quedara forma

- de igual manera…- dice otra vez el – acepta usted naruto

-SI ACEPTO TEBAYO.. NO ME HECHE TODA ESA CARRETA Y CESENOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ,!- dijo naruto… y me dio gracia.. pues… pude notar como mi rubio se estaba quedando dormido con la mera… introducción de el matrimonio…. Me alegra de que naruto sea asi de inpaciente….

-mmmm- dijo el señor….- esta bien…- suspiro..- ACEPTA A SASUKE UCHIHA…si bueno bésense…- y ya le ceremonia culmino.

XD…. Las caras de los presentes eran todo un dilema ¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬

después de la boda… naruto y yo decidimos darnos un suspiro.. y… al salir. A la calle… iva pasando un señor bastante viejo.. a decir verdad… yo creo que el pobre debe de tener ya sus 100 años puestos… su pelo era blanco y su ojo mostraban mas de 100 aaños...…nos mira y luego se rie como si fueramos payasos.

-se puede saber que es tan gracioso tebayo?- pregunta mi ahora esposo…

-yo sabia..- dijo seguro..- YO SABIA QUE USTEDES DOS TERMINARIAN N JUNTOS… - dijo luego.- tal vez no en aquella época pero ahora. ESTAN JUNTOS… Y ESO ME HACE FELIZ… HA!- grita- NARUTO TOMA… PROMETI DARTELO – le da algo.. y naruto apreta su mano recibiéndolo- tomalo como un regalo de bodas ahora yo.. podre irme en paz.- dijo asi … siguiendo su camino y perdiéndose en la esquina

-esta loco ese señor que te dio?- le pregunte…

El me muestra un hermoso collar.. con una jolla verde azulada hermosa… - esta super sasuke es muy bella… pero no le agradecii- dijo saliendo a correr para alcanzar al misterioso anciado… pero al llegar ala esquina…y yo detrás de el… aquel anciano de pelo blanco y vestimenta rara no estaba… que raro …

-que se hizo..? haaa tebayo nisiquiera lo conozco … y si lo conociera… no hubiera sabido quien era pues lamentablemente… a quien se le o curre ocultar su cara con una mascara a estas alturas del siglo XXI.. ha?- pregunta naruto con cara de frustración.

-hmp- solo me limito a decir

Y eso fue lo único raro que paso ese dia… el resto de lo que sobro… fue normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya estábamos en la luna de miel…y solo restaba decirnos cuanto nos amamos…. Y entregarnos el uno al otro…

-naruto… ahora entiendes que te amo con todo mi corazón y que por ti lo daría todo…

-si sasuke.…. gracias por todo… mi amigo… mi hermano… mi novio… y mi esposoo.. tu lo eres todo en mi vida y espero que sea asi para siempre

-para siempre… - le aseguro antes de fundirnos en un beso.. y el inico de nuestra vida juntos..

….

Fin…FIN…fin…

((:nana: ahora SI FIN … MIL GRACIAS A MIS SEGUIDORES TEBAYO.. PRONTO VOLVERAN A SABER DE MI Y MI YAOI A OTRO NIVEL …o otra clase de pareja uno nunca sabe verdad? este sin duda es mi primer fic y espero que le haya gustadooo :D

HAAA! ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE

Un saludo a :TODOS LO QUE ACONTINUACION APARECEN y dejarme un rewiews GRACIAS ME HICIERON FELIZ :') = uzumaki hiwatari yiah -harunablakrose: -Moon-9215: -Goten Trunks5-(((NanaTheTime : KIA! ESTA SOY YO JAJAJJA QUE LOCA SOY )))

a los que siguieron esta historia… : CamiVasz - Goten Trunks5-Sakura Kanashiro-lyx-hime-mitsuki-chan T-T- WE!

Y por ultimo a los que le dieron -favorita-… WAAA QUE EMOCION: Mamen-Moon-9215-lilianvilla-uzumaki hiwatari yiah

GARCIAS… DE NUEVO por sus bellos comentarios.. que me hicieron dar un SI! De mi asiento…. Yo se que me falta mucho por aprender a escribir.. pero.. pero… aprenderé con el tiempo… me esforzare mucho… mucho… mucho! ok creo que exagere un toque….

Ya sabran de mi en un par de semanas :3 dattebayo… NOS LEEMOS PRONTO .

Atentamente: NANATHETIME XD


	11. chapter 11 epilogo 1

recuerdo la siguiente vez ...que naruto y yo hicimos el amor...despues de que nacio nuestro hijo... antes de la luna de miel debo decir que todos se dieron cuenta y no por que nos pillaran... no no no... estabamos los dos hay feliz de la vida... entregandonos el uno al otro... llegando al orgasmo como si nunca hubieramos hecho el amor... y entonces yo me le quede mirando fijo... y...

flash black (nana: o como se escriba)

no me habia querido quitar de mi rubio preferido asi que me quede encima de el sin aplastarlo viendo como recuperaba el aliento... era estraño yo nunca habia hecho eso.. lo vi detalladamente... como el sudor bajaba por su frente... y tenia su cabello de para atras...

-te amo dobe...- dije y el abrio los ojos... esos ojos que ya no eran azul oscuro.. no ahora eran azul cielo... como siempre debian ser...- mi autentico naruto...

-yo tambien teme...- dijo removiendose - quieres por favor quitarte ya me siento muy cansado y tengo sueño...- me dice y al instante yo le hago caso...

end of flash black

ya se imaginaran el escandalo de la familia al dia siguiente... nos decian cosas como " no pudieron aguantar hasta la luna de miel" ... " ya estan encargando al 2". " parecen conejos ustedes dos decen un respiro" y blablablaba... al parecer el cambio de los ojos de naruto tuvo que ver con algo... claro esta yo lo confirme cuando nacio mi otro hijo... o deberia decir hija... al año de naruto y yo casarnos.. sus ojos se volvieron otra vez oscuros.. en plena reunion familiar! cosa que nos dejo al descubierto otra vez... jajajajajaj pobre naruto estaba mas rojo que un tomate... como siempre nos fuimos a la finca... deidara itachi naruto y yo... pues al parecer eran 2 los embarazados... a deidara tambien le cambiaron los ojos... pero el tuvo suerte... por que fue mientras estaba en el baño ca... bueno haciendo sus necesidades... mientras los niños se quedaron con los abuelos... ellos todavia muy pequeños para entender por que tienen dos padres... como sea U.u... esperamos el tiempo a deidara se le complicaron las cosas y dio a luz antes de lo esperado... tuvo un hermoso niño exactamente igual a itachi... y lo llamaron kenshin..uchiha uzumaki

naruto si estuvo los 9 meses enteros.. y el dia del parto... nacio una hermosa niña IGUAL A MI ...en TODO el sentido de la palabra... que la llamamos.. Adela uchiha uzumaki

-bellos recuerdos...- dije suspirando.. mientras mi nena.. de 17 años bajaba las escaleras con una MINI... RE MINI CINTURON tapando solo lo adecuado... con unas medias y unas botas.. y arriba tenia una camisa sin mangas y rota dejando ver su adomen blanco y perfecto.- ADELA UCHIHA PARA DONDE VAS PRACTICAMENTE SIN ROPA...-

- padre te dije que hoy tenia una cita con mi novio...sakumo... - me contesto como si la cosa fuera obvia...

-pero para eso tienes que salir vestida ASI! -le digo muy enfadado...- Y TODABIA CON EL HIJO DE ESE PERVERTIDO PROFESOR!- le dije pues sakumo era el hijo de kakashi- sensei... me molestaba de sobre manera pues era su viva imagen... IGUALITOS!.

- padre tu sabes que yo le puedo estar enseñando... antes de el tocarme un pelo ami..- me dice y yo Y YO...

-JOVENCITA...-

- hey hey por que tanto escandalo..- dijo mi hijo mayor bajando las escaleras...

- si tebayo vas a tirar la casa abajo teme si sigues en esas - dice naruto...-

- pasa que nuestra nena de la casa... tiene una cita con sakumo...- dije

-OH! FELICIDADES ADELA...- dijieron los dos al anonimo...

- como por que la felicitan par de estupidos... no ven como esta vestida... un poco mas y sale en bola...- dije señalandola

- pues ami me parece que se ve muy bien con razon sakumo esta tan enamorado de ella... aunque pobre sakumo con lo pervertida que es mi hermana. jajajajaj- dijo mi adorado hijo.

-si teme no te exaltes tu sabes que adela ya es toda una mujer y es muy bella no veo por que vestirla como patito feo cuando ella ya eligio su estilo...- dijo naruto mientras la abrazaba... - ESO SI... VIRGEN HASTA EL MATRIMONIO DATTEBAYO... - y en eso tocan el timbre...

- haa yo abro debe ser mi amor...- dijo mi nena hermosa... cuando dejo de ser niña... apenas ayer recuerdo que yo le aseguraba que no estaba el coco en el armario...y me hacia vigilar hasta que se dormia.. mi princesa... ya no es una niña PERO ES TAN DIFICIL! - HOLA MI AMOR... - dijo saltando encima de el y dandole un beso amoroso y tierno... U:u... supongo que lo ama.- como estas..?

- bien y tu princesita...- le contesto el vivo retrato de kakashi... pelo gris y alborotado y piel blanca.. epceto por sus ojos... que tambien eran grises... con una pupila negra...

- bien mi amor... - dijo besandole la mejilla.

-estas hermosa...- le dijo...- buenas noches señor sasuke ... naruto... - y se quedo viendo al ketsuke... mi hijo solo salio y choco las manos con la del el dando un saludo mas confianzudo...- que hay cuñado... todo bien..

-si sakumo haz sabido algo...?- le pregunta...

-mmmmm sii.. mas rato llegas ...y te cuento...

- claro ahora me baño, me cambio y llego... cuida a mi hermana nos vemos...- dijo entrando a la casa y corriendo a su cuarto a bañarse..

- y para donde van...- pregunte enojado por ser ignorado 1 min.

- pues ahora pensaba llevar a su hija a un restaurante y comer... depues hiremos a mi casa pues hoy estoy cumpliendo años y estoy haciendo una pequeña reunion a la cual ketsuke mas rato va a llegar.. con unos amigos y nos divertiremos...

- o enserio FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKUMO que cumplas muchos mas... no vallan a hacer travesuras... ok... no quiero ser abuelo tan rapido...- dijo naruto... y yo casi lo mato.

- no se preocupe señor naruto... no va a pasar.- dijo seguro.

-noo dime solo naruto estamos en confianza jajajajajajajaj

- hmp y a que hora me trae a la niña- pregunte serio

-padre! ya no soy una niña.- dijo adela casi enojada...

- no se preocupe yo la traigo con ketsuke a la madrugada... - dijo como si nada...- lo mas probable es que nathaly y kenshin tambien vallan... pueden preguntar si gustan a ellos... bien ahora con su permiso me llevo a su hermosa hija... hasta luego...- dijo suviendose al auto..

- los quiero mucho...- dijo adela despidiendose de naruto y de mi... con beso en la mejilla...

- cuidate mi amor..- dijo naruto

-cuidate si adela si algo ya sabes el numero de la casa y de mi movil llama.. si necesita algo..- dije yo preocupado.

-padre mas rato vuelo todavía no me voy de la casa...

(todavia..todavia...to...davia) trage gruesoo ante ese comentario...- nos vemos papis chau...- dijo montandose en el carro y perdiendose.. en la esquina.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogo 2.  
Y hay estaba yo parado y preguntándome por que se pasa el tiempo tan rápido... Casi al borde de las lagrimas...  
-sasuke estas bien?- me pregunta mi amado rubio. - ajajajajajaja se puso colorado tiene el ojo aguado!- me empezó a recochar al verme como quede después de que mi princesita ( y al parecer tambien de sakumo) se iva en el carro...  
Suspire u.u y le sanpe un golpe a naruto.- usuratokashi no me molestes...- dije entrando a la casa... Acaso naruto no sentia lo mismo que yo... Que le roban a su princesita NO ... El le habre mas el camino a sakumo... U.u  
-sasuke teme... Relajate el es un buen hombre... Yo me siento muy triste al. Ver como nuestros retoños alzan vuelo prácticamente pero. No puedo hacer nada.. Te imaginas que nosotros a la edad de ellos nos hubieran prohibido vernos.?  
-no es lo mismo...-  
-si sasuke claro que lo es.. Nosotros ya los ayudamos y les dimos valores... Ahora solo resta esperar el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo.. Y tal vez nietos. *.*...  
U.u...  
-naruto yo... Ok si tienes razon pero no lo puedo evitar yo...- y naruto me abrazo..  
-te amo dobe siempre estare con tigo... Siempre .- me dice para despues besarme...- quien hiba a pensar que el gran sasuke fuera tan sentimental -me dice y yo solo aprento mis ojos para no golpearlo -sasuke mirame- y yo le miro.  
En ese instante en el que naruto me iva a decir algo baja reiksuke despidiendose de los dos...  
- oto-sha , oto-san... Voy para la casa del tio itachi a recoger a nathaly y a kenshin... Y. De hay me voy para lo. De sakumo... Nos vemos...- dijo mientras cogia las llaves de su. Deportivo y se iva.  
Y hay otra vez ese vacio...  
:'3 que hice yo para merecer esto..? Y lo que mas me molesta es lo sensible que me coloco... Naruto me miro y sonrio.  
-sasuke mirame..-me dice otra vez naruto y yo le veo...- mirame solo unos minutos por favor lo vale- me dice seguro

- tu sabes que yo me quedaria asi toda la vida... Observando tus ojos... Tus bellos ojos.- le digo mirandolo  
-3 , 2, 1 - hace un conteo y yo le miro estrañado. - ahora...- entoces solo entoces sus ojos le cambian a azul noche...  
-pero que...? NARUTO! - me sorprendo pues eso solo significa una cosa...- como ess que?... Tu?  
-he estado al tanto de mis cambios... Te vi tan triste que no pude evitar hacerte otro regalito... Te gusto?- me pregunta y yo le beso  
-eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar... Gracias naruto.- le dije asi besandolo... Y perdiéndonos en las escaleras...  
*******************

Reiksuke se bajaba del carro y tocaba la casa de los uchihas ( que raro) osea sus tios

Toc toc

Al instante habrio una despampanante mujer de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico… que hizo que reiksuke se sonrojara al instante….

-nathaly te vez muy bien… digoo emm como estas ya están listos.?- dijo colocándose serio.

-si ya estamos listo… kenshin llego kitsuke… ups digo reiksuke… xD..- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y alinstante sale la viva imagen del gran itachi…

- hola reiksuke… como estas…?- pregunto kenshin…

-bien etto nos vamos…- dijo reiksuke guiándolos al carro de el..- como están mis tios…

-ellos bien están en una conferencia y llegan en la noche pero saben donde vamos a estar…- dijo nathaly entrando en el haciento de atrás…

-y nuestros tios como están… me ha parecido ver al tio sasuke un poco tenso por la situación de adela…- dijo kenshin…

-haa si el exagera un poco… a decir verdad pero ya se dara cuenta que no somos unos niños.. aparte de eso creo que naruto esta embarazado.. lo he podido sentir jajajajajajaj ya sele pasara…- dijo reiksuke como si nada.

-o vaya asi que otro integrante mas suena interesante ….- culmino nathaly…. Mirando a reiksuke..- por sierto kitsuke tu también estas muy bien… - le dice a un chico rubio de ojos azules con tres tiernos bigotitos un pantalón negro y una ramera blanca con unas zapatillas combers…

-gracias nathaly..- dice en un sonrojo pues nathaly tenia un jean de cuero ajustado una ramera que le mostraba el adomen y unos botines azul eléctrico haciendo juego con sus ojos…

-mmmmmmmmmm creo que me conseguiré un violin…- dijo kenshin haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran al máximo…

-que tonterías dices…- dice nathaly golpeándolo….

-ya ya lo siento…- se disculpa kenshin … y entonces suena su teléfono… y sonríe al ver al numero..- hola amor… si si ya casi llegamos… ellos ya llegaron?... no .. yo creo que dentro de 5 min estamos haya… ok mi amor nos vemos besos…- dijo asi colgando el móvil.

-vaya vaya… creo que las cosas con lucy hyuga van muy bien…- dijo reiksuke…

-mas de lo que imaginas kitsuke … estoy enamorado de toda ella… esos ojos perla… ese cabello castaño.. y esa piel blanca… - dijo describiéndola…

-si si ya cortala la hemos visto un poco de veces… hermano … ya te les presentastes a neji y a hinata….?- pregunto nathaly…

- sii y les cai muy bien… mi relación esta de maravilla con lucy…

-eso es bueno….- dijo reiksuke….

-si la verdadera pregunta aquí es cuando van a aclarar su situación?- dice kenshin y otras vez se vuelven a sonrojar…

-KENSHIN!

-HERMANO!

Y unos enormes chichones le salieron en la cabeza al pobrecito…. De los fuertes golpes que le dieron…. El auto se destabilizo por unos intantes …. Pero nada peligroso y siguieron su camino…

-te gusto la comida amor.?- preguntadaba sakumo mientras besaba a su novia…

.- si tontito… :3 ahora si vamos a ir a tu depto… a estar con los muchachos y celebrar tu cumpleaños.?

-por supuesto… - dijo acelerando el carro

Al llegar… dentraron y todos dijieron FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKUMO…

-gracias muchachos por su compañía… - decía el a todos sus amigos…

*Los hijo de sakura y sai

Cristal y esteben

*Los trillizos de tamari y shikamaru

Angela.. marcela… y dilan

*Los gemelos de kiba y tenten

Geugene y rudick

*Los hijos de ino y chouji

Greg y rowly

*Los gemelos e hija de neji y hinata

Lucy, hitari y soota

Al lado de lucy estaba kenshinn abrazandola por la cintura

Y los hermanos de sakumo… tobi… y elizabeth

( ya se imaginaran que cada uno tiene su cuento amoroso con los demás… pero no quiero que se alarge el epilogo… )

-feliz cumpleños ototo..- decía elizabeth una hermosa peligris…

-hermano que cumplas muchos mas..- dijo luego tobi… un hermoso pelinegro…

- gracias hermanos… y gracias a todos… por estar aquí bueno sin mas que decir… divertamonos… que suene la música…- dijo tomando a su chica y comenzando a bailar…

-mi amor… al fin hablaste con nathaly?..- pregunto adela a sakumo

-siii y resulto bastante bien… ahora ella hablara con ketsuke… xD y arreglaran las cosas… tendras nueva cuñada prima xD-

-genial amor… - dijo adela besándolo – sabes después de pensar ya se que te regalare de cumpleaños… - hizo una pausa..- es algo que siempre has querido…- y asi lo besoo…

-mmmmmmmmmm puedo tener un adelanto..?- pregunto sakumo ilusionado….

-claro vamos a tu pieza…- contesto segura

-ok…

Continuara…

(nana: SHA AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO EPILOGO DENTRO DE POCO SUBO EL TERCERO Y HAY SI FIN DE LOS FINALES… VEREMOS EL REGALO DE SAKUMO Y COMO REIKSUKE…. (( ne le colocaron de sobre nombre kitsuke is que por que separece aun zorro.. jajajajaja)) POR LOS VIGOTES! :3 A SI Y DE CÓMO REIRSUKE Y NATHALY ACLARAN SU SITUACION :3 SALUDES A TODOS… Y NADA NOS LEEMOS… :3))

MATTA NE!


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogo 3.  
Ya había pasado un tiempo... Y a reiksuke y a nathaly se les acercaba la hora de la verdad... Ya no lo podían evitar...no después de que cada dos por tres les insinuaban que cuando ivan a formalizar POR DIOS! Ni siquiera habían hablado bien... Solo hubo una oportunidad que fue aurrinada... Pero eso rompio el cascaron gracias a aquella noche...-ya no sera tan dificil- dijo reiksuke saliendo al valcon del depto de su cuñado recordando...  
Flash black-  
La luna brillaba. En todo su esplendor en el balcon de la casa de itachi y deidara... Era viernes en la noche y ya los muchachos estaban libres del instituto por 3 dias pues el lunes era festivo!... Bueno como iva...xD... en la caasa de itachi y dei.. Estaban naruto con sasuke... Y sus respectivos retoños y ya eran mas de la media noche...  
Cierto rubio de ojos azul oscuro estaba recostado sobre el balcon sin camisa y con los ojos cerrados. Y derepente se sintio profundamente observado...  
-tampoco puedes dormir,- se escucho la voz femenina que hizo que se le estremeciera el corazon.  
-no... Hace bastante que no he podido dormir bien... - contesto abriendo los ojos y viendo a la hermosa nathaly con sus mini shor de pijama y su camisita de tiritas. Y al instante se sonrojo. -creo que algo me tiene preocupado pero no se exactamente que...  
- tal vez necesites algo que no hayas tenido..  
-jajajajajajaja por Dios. Nataly no es por presumir pero. Somos ricachones... Y malcriados...- dijo reiksuke sonriendo y recordando algunas de las travesuras que habia hecho con su prima.  
-tienes razon... Te falta entoces el cariño de una mujer...- dijo nathaly como si nada acomodandose a su lado y viendo el horizonte.  
-eso yo lo puedo tener... Pero no se me apetese acostarme con cualquier flaca y despertar al dia siguiente sin saber por que mierda me acoste con aquella mujer... - suspiro- soy mas de una sola mujer- dijo asi culminando  
Nathaly se quedo callada... Pensando que le hubiera encantado pensar como su primo... Ella era tan demalas en el amor que simplemente solo buscaba sexo y ya. - y ya encontraste a esa mujer?- pregunto nathaly.  
-si ya la encontre- hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos- solo estoy esperando que ella me encuentre a mi. - nathaly se sonrojo entendiendo entonces se acomodo mejor y lo abrazo... El tambien la abrazo y despues de unos minutos se separaron un poco para mirarse... -te quiero nathaly...- dijo para hacercarse a ella suavemente estando a punto de besarse cuando...  
- quien esta hay... Reiksuke mijito estas aqui...- dijo kushina entrando e interrumpiedo la esena- que haces reiksuke oh! Mi nena nathaly... Emmm interrumpi algo?  
- no abuela ya nos ivamos a dormir...- dijo reiksuke  
-si abuela ya nos. Vamos que duermas... Que descanses kitsuke ;) ... Buenas noches- dijo asi retirandose nathaly  
-abuela ahora me acuesto... Por favor no te preocupes..- dijo abrazandola y. Besandole la mejilla.  
-lo siento hijo mio... Queria preguntarte algo pero se me olvido con la tensidad del aire... Mejor te digo mañana si me acuerdo.- hizo una pausa - haaa... Y ya casi lo logras ;) - dijo picandole el ojo - que descanses...  
Y alli quedo solo... Suspiro pesadamente  
-ya casi... Estare con tigo...- susurro.  
End of flash black-  
-que pasa kitsuke ya te aburriste?- pregunto una voz muy familiar.  
-no solo queria aire fresco para despejar. Mi mente... - conteste como si nada... Sentia los ojos electricos de ella sobre mi nuca... Despues de unos min ella se acerco y me abrazo por la espalda...  
-te encontre...- dijo bajo pero entendible para mis oidos...- yo... No se que es amar, tu sabes que nunca me arriesgue a amar pues me lastimaron... Y lo peor de todo solo por un capricho... Y entonces pienso que es amar a un hombre... Y llegas como flash a mis pensamientos, supongo que eres lo mas cercano a amar... - dijo guardando silencio.. Entonces reiksuke se volteo y la miro...no podia creer que ella fuera tomado la iniciativa :3  
- yo no te pido que me ames... El amor es algo que se construlle con el tiempo... Y tu y yo hemos tenido tiempo para empezar a querernos... Y a aceptar nuestros. Sentimientos... Yo... Te quiero y no te hare daño mi princesa.- dijo para abrazarla  
-yo tambien... Kitsuke mi kitsuke...- dijo viendolo mientras le. Acariciaba un bigotito...- eres hermoso.. PAPASOTE :3 - dijo para comerle la boca suavemente  
Despues de un tierno beso... Ella lo miro y hizo cara de gato con botas... -quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto muy apenada..- se que tu... Y esta muy... Pero yo... O/O- reiksuke sonrio  
-si quiero... sabes te lo iva a pedir pero te me adelantaste por una milésima de seg..- dijo sonriendo  
- haaaa :( - nathaly suspiro y reiksuke se conmovio  
-quieres tu ser mi novia? XD- pregunto y ella sonrio de verdad que su rubio era genial!  
-si quiero - dijo saltando hacia el y besandolo con mucho amor... Luego aquel beso. Se convirtio en uno lleno de deseo y pasion..  
-cof cof... Interumpo algo?- dijo kenshin saliendo por el valcon...  
-nee hermano te presento a mi novio.. Espero que se lleven muy bien :3 xD- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
- ohhh felicidades casi que no... Se arreglan... - dijo abrazandolos a los dos...  
- gracias - dijo reiksuke  
-ahora vayamos a contarles a los demas ...- culmino nathaly saliendo con ellos para la fiesta.

*****mientras tanto con adela y sakumo******  
(Nana: esta parte va desde el punto de vista de adela)  
Entramos a la habitación de sakumo y... TODO olia a el... Voltie a verle y vi como le colocaba el seguro a la puerta...  
-sakumo-kun... - era hora de decirle las palabras que habia preparado solo para el - mi amor, mi cuerpo y mi espiritu es mi regalo para ti... Tu eres el primero y seras el ultimo...- dije y el me quedo viendo y me sonrio como la primera vez que lo vi en el instituto... Un año mayor que yo y un grado... Amor a primera vista... Y eso fue cuando yo tenia 15 años... Osea hace dos años.. Desde ese dia empezamos a hablar gracias a que kenshin lo conocia y me lo presento.. Si no hoy estaria soltera xD... Neee? Creo que exagero un poco... Estariamos igual pues yo no hubiera aguantado y conociendolo como lo conosco... Ahora el tampoco...  
- te amo adela..- escuche y. Sali de mis pensamientos al instante... - te amare siempre... Gracias a Dios te conoci... - dijo y yo no lo podia creer...  
-yo tambien te amo tontito... - le dije besandolo suavemente... Y luego el beso se volvio mas salvaje. Y apasionado... -  
Dios como pude aguantar tanto... Para estar con tigo - dije mientras le sacaba la camisa  
-Mmmmmmmmm... Eso es por que tu lo quisiste asi... Pero sabes hasta mejor por que elejiste un gran dia para estar con migo...eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar...- me contesta y me besa suavemente mi adomen descuvierto metiendo su lengua en mi ombligo... Y luego suviendo hasta llegar a mi camisilla y me la saca dejandome en un brasier que tenia O/O mierda por que elegi colocarme ese brasier hoy?... Pues tenia un brasier de shinshan BAILANDO el bugí de las POMPIS! Que vergüenza...  
Escuche una risita de sakumo y yo me coloco roja...  
- te ves hermosa en ese brasier...- me dice besando mi cuello - pero te verias mejor sin el...- dice safando el broche y besando mis senos.. Suavemente...  
-sakumo... - digo apenas del placer que solo eso me provocaba... Sentia como suavemente besaba mis dos senos... Dandoles una atencion exquisita a cada uno... Y despues bajaba hasta mi falda besandome suavemente... Senti como sus enormes manos sacaba el broche de mi falda y me dejaba solo enropa interior... Luego me quito los zapatos... Y empezo a besarme suavemente mi rodilla pasando por mi gluteo inferior llegando a mi centro... Depositando un delicado beso... Que fue la gota que derramo el baso...  
No se como le habia hecho pero en menos de 2 min tenia a sakumo como Dios lo trajo al mundo delante de mi... Y yo besandolo suavemente por su cuerpo...  
-adela...- dijo el y como arte de magia estaba yo desnuda y el estaba encima de mi... Bajo hasta mi centro y me provo suavemente... Haciendome saltar de la exitacion ya no podia mas!  
-sakumo...ya...hazlo...ya...por...por... Por favor!...- le dije pues senti un corrientazo  
El subio y me beso... Y luego dentro suavemente... Haciendome casi desfallecer con su intromisión en mi virgen entrada...  
Empece a llorar pues me estaba doliendo mucho... Entoces sakumo se dio cuenta y me beso... Y entro de una sola... Y luego se quedo quieto... Besando mi mejilla  
-perdona... -dije por ser tan debil y me empeze a mover  
-adela...te amo…mi princesa… - dijo el sujetando mi rostro y empezandose a mover suavemente... Mis manos apretaba su espalda... Ahora ya no sentia nada de dolor... Me sentia en el cielo... Y despues de un tiempo los. Dos llegamos... El se acostoo a mi lado... Y me abrazo suavemente y asi estuvimos unos minutos...  
Yo no estaba satisfecha todavia... La primera ronda fue maravillosa... Pero yo queria mas de el... Queria tambien hacerlo mio... Asi que me solte de su abrazo y me sente  
-pasa algo mi amor...- me pregunta.  
-Mmmmm si- dije para mirarlo y le salte encima y lo comencé a besar con mucha pasion... - yo también quiero hacerte mío...- dije mientras me acomodaba y me auto penetraba con su miembro... Y empezaba a cabalgarlo...

*********  
De nuevo en la reunion  
- oigan saben en donde esta mi hermana adela?- pregunto reiksuke..  
- ella debe de estar dandole su regalo a sakumo...- le contesta nathaly mientras lo besa...  
-haaa entiendo :3 esos dos... Me sorprenden que hayan aguantado tanto...- dijo reiksuke...- bailamos mi amor...?  
-sii - contesto nathaly - tramquilo que tu... Pronto seras mio... - le dijo pues reiksuke era virgen  
-hay...emmm claro mi amor pero recuerda que yo emmm... O/O...- se sonrojo  
-no te preocupes.. A mi me encantaria enseñarte todo lo que se... Mi kitsuke...- contesto...  
-:3 te quiero... *.*...  
-yo tambien...- contesto nathaly  
Y salieron a bailar un reggae muy lento y sensual... Cada uno con su pareja dando un escenario exquisito...  
Y asi comienza la vida de estos personajes...

*************** 9 meses después************

Entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba naruto suspire fuertemente al verlo hay tan débil a mi rubio .. con dos bultitos a cada lado..*.*… esperen un momento DOS!

-sasuke eres tu….?- me llama….

Yo trage fuerte… naruto me estaba viendo… y me le acerque y le bese la frente….

-sasuke teme…. Mira nuestros gemelitos….- dijo mostrándome cada uno…. Yo parpadie varias veces… (como era esto posible?) el del lado derecho… era un varon igual a mi pero tenia el pelo rojo… salvaje… y los ojos azul cielo..riéndose… al verme… y el otro... o la otra era igual a mi suegra…. Pelo rojo y ojos azul… muy claro…

-hermosos…- no me estrañaba el pelo rojo… pues era la genética de la familia de naruto

-si mis sobrinos son hermosos…- dijo itacho acercándose.. con deidara

-hoo hermano están hermosos..-dije mirando a los bebes…- felicidades…- dijo para culminar…

-sasuke…yo…-pero no termino por que…

-SHA!- se habre la puera dejando ver a mi hija ….- DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO…..-dijieron al coroo… atrás de ella venían reiksuke… kenshin sakumo…nathaly.. mis suegros y mis padres.

-aquí cariño…- dijo n aruto débilmente…y ella se acerco..

-ANDALA LA OSA SON DOS… ¡! Y SON HERMOSOS!...-dijo mirándolos..- MIRA ABUELA KUSHINA SON IGUAL A TI…- dijo llevándole al niño yo sonreii…

-gracias naruto me has hecho tan feliz…- le dije… besándole suavemente…- son hermosos como los llamaremos…

-mmmm yo quisiera… que la nena se llamara…- trago y miro a mi suegra…. Y yo entendí al instante…

-me parece un nombre muy lindo… además se sigue la tradiccion…- le dije …y el sonrio..- y el bebe.? Se llamara chihiro..- le dije… y el sonrio me pare y presente a nuestros hijos a todos..

-familia el nombre de los nuevos integrantes de la familia es… kushina uchiha uzumaki ….- dije señalando a la bebita…y mi suegra sonrio conmovida…. - y chihiro uchiha uzumaki..- termine señalando al bebe…. Y todos aplaudieron..

-tengo unos cuñados hermosos…- dijo mi sobrina….- y todos miramos a reiksuke…

-como no me digan que tu y reiksuke?- dijo naruto

-Sii padre nathaly es mi novia… quería decirles luego pero alguien no se aguanto..- dijo besándole la mejilla todos reimos… ante esa imagen… definitivamente nuestro clan seria enorme….

** FIN **

(( Nana: KYA! Ahora si fin de finales...aclaro NO HAY mas epilogos... Gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos en otro fin yaoi... *.*... Espero que les haya gustado)) :3. Todavia me da penita escribir lemon o3o... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE LEMON… =*3*= quería colocarle algo de picante al epilogo xD…. Gracias por sus comentarios… NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!  
Sayonara!

nanathetime


End file.
